


The Arrangment

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in a world much like ours but where arranged married is still accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-=-=-=-

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cha/pic/005gww0r)   
click to view larger

-=-=-=-

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cha/pic/005gx3c4)   
click to view larger

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** My parents said you wanted to email

Dear Mr. Ackles,

I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to be emailing you but according to your letter you thought it was the best way for us to begin talking. My mom suggested offering you some facts about myself so, here it goes:

I’m 17 and a senior (but I guess you knew that). I like all the normal things, like movies, music and some books. I used to play basketball at school but I stopped because the guy’s in my school are jackasses. Um... I’m really tall? I don’t even know what kind of stuff you’d really want to know.

So could I ask you some questions about this whole... thing? My mom said not to be rude. Anyway, that’s all I can think of saying.

\- Jared

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** Hello

Jared,

Please call me Jensen. After all, we’re going to be married - it seems weird for you to call me Mr. anything. Also, please ask me anything you want. I was hoping that you and I could get to know each other a little before we finally meet face to face.

Sorry to hear about the basketball - seems to me that there are always a high percentage of jackasses in high school. What were they doing?

So - how tall ARE you? I’m 6’1”, so I’m used to looking down when I talk to people - it might be nice to look up when I meet you. What’s your favorite color? Sport? What kind of movies do you like? Do you like to read? I have an enormous Library here at home - it will be yours as well.

Jensen

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** re: Hello

Jensen,

Sorry, it felt weird to call you Jensen. Without your permission I mean. When we, um, you know, will my last name be Ackles too?

A lot of kids at school like to call me the bride-to-be. Or jokes along those lines, you know like, who’s doing your wedding dress? And stuff about lingerie. It’s pretty stupid. Guess they just aren’t used to seeing guys in my position. Last year my friend Katie had an arranged ceremony thing, but she won’t tell me some of the specific stuff.

I guess I want to know what I have to do. Or what I’m supposed to do. Like regarding the ceremony. And like, because I signed the contract thing, does that mean I’m not allowed to date anyone right now too?

I’ve got more but I think it’s probably better in bits and pieces. Still kinda getting adjusted to everything. So I’ll answer your questions. I like blue. I can watch pretty much any sport and be entertained but I guess football is my favorite. It’d probably be easier to tell you what movies I don’t like, the list for the ones I do like is too long. And yeah, I like reading. Do you have lots of movies too?

Jared

P.S. - I’m 6’4” but I’m not sure if I’m done growing or not. Is that too tall?

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** Hello

Jared,

I guess I should clear something up. It seems like your parents haven’t spoken to you much about the arrangement. Jared, I’m gay. But - I want to make sure you understand that doesn’t have to mean that you and I are “together” when we get married. I know that you’re young and may not have really thought about things like orientation yet. I also know that your parents did this as a business arrangement.

I promise you, that I won’t try to force anything on you. I know the stories young people tell about contracts like ours. I was young too, remember? I’ve accepted that if what you and I become is really good friends and nothing more, then I’ll be happy. Does that work for you?

Of course, I would love for you to take my name if you’d like but it’s entirely your choice. We don’t have to decide something like that until later. Would you like to wait and see how you feel once you’ve met me?

Oh - and of course you are free to date whoever you want. Is there someone at your school that you “like”? (There has to be a better way to say that...) Are you going to ask someone to your prom?

I have a ton of movies - and a screening theatre where we can watch them. I even put one of those old fashioned popcorn machines in there - I love popcorn but only covered in too much butter and salt.

Soccer? Do you play? I love soccer - my friends and I play out in the back of the house.

6’4” is perfect.

Jensen

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** re: Hello

So are you saying that even though we’re married it won’t really be like we’re married? Like, you’ll still date people and stuff? Are you dating someone now? There’s no one at my school that I like and no, I’m not going to Prom. I went last year with that friend Katie I mentioned and it was stupid. I stepped on her toes a lot. Are we gonna dance at the wedding?

When I read the contract I noticed some things different from the contracts we’d studied in modern history. Normally there’s some mention about um, offspring and stuff and I know obviously I can’t get pregnant but I didn’t even see mention of the... what’s that word they use? About like, certain requirements, in like, bed? Consummating? I don’t know if that’s right. Do you not want that? Is that why dating’s okay?

You seriously have your own screening room? Are the chairs big? I always have to slouch in theatre’s cause I’m so tall and I feel bad for people behind me. I like lots of butter and salt on popcorn too. What about candy? Do you have a big kitchen? I really like candy.

I like soccer but I haven’t played a lot. I guess um, you could maybe teach me the rules or something?

Jared

P.S. - didn’t you do this as a business arrangement too?

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** Hello

Jared,

I'm not dating anyone right now. I've had some relationships but none of them have worked out - never found the right guy, I guess. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I would very much like for you and I to be "really" married and have a relationship but I just want you to know that it wouldn't be forced on you if it's not what **you** want. Does that make more sense?

You're right - I did have the contract made up differently. I guess, I had always thought about kids - but then when I realized I was gay I figured that I might not find someone who felt the same way. It's complicated I suppose. It is assumed that you and I will consummate the marriage - but I won't make you if that's what you're asking. At least - I think you’re asking me if we’re going to have sex... are you? I swear to you, Jared - I just want you to come to meet me with trust and feel comfortable.

Dating is okay - because I thought maybe you would be exploring - finding out about what kind of people you like. Do you want to date someone? Have you thought about it?

The chairs in the screening room are huge and have foot rests - you'll love them. What kind of candy? I'd love to teach you how to play soccer, Jared. It would be great fun.

Did I do this as a business arrangement? Well, not really. I guess I should be honest right? I wanted a friend, someone who could possibly be a partner as well if they wanted. It's complicated.

Jensen

P.S. would you feel better if I sent you a photo?

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** re: Hello

First of all, before I forget, thank you for the candy. I’ve eaten the fuzzy peaches and half the box of gummy words. I’ve never tried the Swedish fish thing before but it looks good, so thanks, again.

So if when we meet and marry and stuff, and we only end up staying friends, will you be dating people? Would you still be okay with me dating people then? A couple of years ago I kind of dated this girl Sandy at school but I didn’t know we were dating I guess. Well, she just kind of said we were and we held hands and kissed but it was... weird. And not really that good. So I haven’t really wanted to date anyone since then cause there’s just no one I like.

You say it’s complicated a lot. Can I ask why you haven’t found anyone to marry without the arrangement thing? Are you really picky about who you’re with? Cause you should know I tend to talk too much (mostly when I’m nervous but I’m also kind of shy, I swear). I’m also messy, like, my room is. My sister says I’m a dork but she’s twelve so I don’t know if it counts. My brother’s married, he’s older than me, and he calls me a klutz. So I hope you’re not too picky.

Do you know what I look like? Will we meet before the ceremony? I guess I want to know what you look like, but how do you think it’ll help? How old are you? I don’t think my dad’s ever said but you’ve met him right?

Sorry if I ask too many questions, you can tell me to stop. As for candy, I like the gummy things so that was a good guess. I like chocolate a lot too. I kind of just like food a lot. What kind of stuff do you do for fun?

Jared

P.S. - will we share a room when I move there?

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** Hello

Jared,

Swedish fish are my favorite - I think they are cherry flavored - some kind of berry anyway.   
So - okay. If we marry and you find you want to just stay friends you could date if you wanted too. I won't stop you if that's what makes you happy. I won't date. Have you ever kissed another man? Why was kissing Sandy weird?

I'm not really picky - I'm just not what people expect. A lot of the people I've met because of the business aren't all that great. There's a lot of dishonesty, a lot of people are just - well - I guess they're still "jackasses" like they were in High School. Time for more truth ... when your father's name came up in the contract possibilities - I went past your school to see what you were like. So, yes, I have seen you, Jared. And I met your father- did he tell you what he thought of me? Your father seems like a nice man.

You want to know something funny? I'm shy -well - people say I'm "reserved". I just don't like to talk to just anyone - I like friendships to mean something. Oh and don't worry about the messy thing - home comes with a staff of people. You'll meet them all, really they're more like my friends than employees.

I'm twenty-six, that must seem really old to you - but I'm so much younger than most of the people that work for me. Strange huh?

For fun? Soccer... movies... sleep. I cook - so you liking food seems like a good combination. I have a boat that I like to take out on our lake.

I love chocolate.

I've attached a picture from our last press conference.

Jensen.

P.S. I have a room for you, your own bathroom and everything

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cha/pic/005gyx33)   
click to view larger

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** re: Hello

Sorry I didn’t answer for a few days, the closer it gets to the end of the school year it seems like the more work I have which is stupid. I saved your picture; you’re not what I expected. You’re much... nicer looking? I guess because the whole situation feels different to me I was kind of picturing you looking old and ugly. Sorry, that’s kind of a jackass thing to do too. Anyway, I think you look handsome. Is that the right word to use?

Well I guess I’m glad you know what I look like because I don’t like pictures of me so I wouldn’t know what to send. Do you, um... do you think I look handsome too? Or whatever.

Maybe you’ll think I’m too young to know or whatever but I don’t think I’ll want to date when we’re married. It just doesn’t really seem fair to anyone involved, you or me or the person I dated. Honestly? When I first found out about the deal I was kind of mad because I thought it would mean I wouldn’t ever get what I really wanted and stuff but now that I’ve thought about it more I’m not really that upset that I won’t be dating around and stuff. The whole thing kind of sounds unpleasant. I hope that’s not weird too.

I don’t think twenty-six is too old or anything. It seems like we have a lot of things in common so we can like, hang out and stuff and it’ll be okay. At least I hope so. And if you’re shy too then maybe we won’t annoy each other. I don’t want to annoy you.

I think I forgot to talk about the kissing thing. Sandy’s the only person I kissed. I don’t know why it was weird. It was just, kind of wet, and Sandy wanted more but um... god I wasn’t, turned on. You know? Okay. Awkward.

Anyway, you never said if we’d meet before the ceremony. Like, go out or something. Not that the emails are bad. Yeah. Okay, more homework.

Jared

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** school sucks if I remember rightly

I'm sorry you're so busy. Mostly just because I've been enjoying your emails. I'm really glad that I look better than you expected- and you Jared? You're gorgeous - the fact that you don't know that - just makes you even more special. I'm also glad you don't think I'm too old - there's not much I can do about that. :) It does seem like we have lots in common - that's a great place to start, right?

I suppose if you wanted to meet before the ceremony we could. You'd have to check with your parents. They might be okay with us getting together for a coffee or something. It would be nice to see you in person again. It seems like maybe it would make you feel better if you met me? If that's what you want I'm okay with it.

So - have you ever thought about kissing men? Maybe?

Did I mention I have horses? We have three. Mine is a black stallion named Pegasus, there is a bay mare named Isis and an appaloosa named Cooper. We could buy you your own although - it would be nice if you liked Cooper. He's missing an ear. I got him from a neighbor who was going to have him put down because he was wounded in a barbed wire fence. Apart from looking a little odd - he's great - and feisty but I think he needs his own person, you know?

Jensen

P.S. I find it hard to believe that you could ever annoy me.

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** Just don’t tell my parents I’m emailing at one am

Is it weird I’m glad you think I’m gorgeous? Then at least if you don’t really like me in person then at least you won’t mind looking at me? lol that’s kind of lame.

I think I’d like it if we could go get coffee or something before the ceremony. I think, I mean, everyone at school is starting to get to be too much. I feel kind of isolated, like the closer we get to finishing the more they pull away. Most of my friends won’t even talk to me anymore. I guess they seem to think I won’t be friends with them after I’m married. But that’s crazy right? I mean, you have lots of friends too right? So my friends could come over?

I asked my dad and he said he wouldn’t mind if you wanted to take me to coffee. My dad said he trusts you which means a lot. So if you want to that’d be cool. I think you have to set it up with them though, something about it being improper to give you my number? I don’t know.

The kissing thing. I’ve been, maybe thinking about it. Like, recently. If I asked you a kind of personal question that might be a little weird or something would that be okay?

I want to meet Cooper, he sounds like a horse I would connect with. I’ve only rode horses a couple of times but I would like to ride with you.

Better go to bed so I don’t fall asleep in class tomorrow.

Jared

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** all your secrets are safe with me

I will call your father as soon as I send this email. Maybe we could meet at the Grind - that coffee shop near your school. I'll let your father pass on the details.

Jared, your friends, family - anyone is welcome here once you live here. This will be your home too - _our_ home. I'd like to meet your friends and you'll meet mine. Christian is my best friend. He's one of the guys I play soccer with so you will meet him first probably.

No questions are too personal. Ask away. I'll answer whatever I can.

Jared... I very much won't mind looking at you :) Will you mind looking at me?

I had a dream about you last night. We were riding through a storm, rain and wind… but we weren't cold (I guess 'cause it was a dream) and you kept laughing and riding faster. Good dream.

Jensen

P.S. Cooper is looking forward to meeting you. I took him an apple on your behalf. He liked it.

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** I’m glad I can trust you

Jensen,

I know my dad said we’re meeting this weekend for coffee but it felt weird not answering your email. Or rude or something. Anyway, I’m nervous about meeting you. I just think, I won’t really be as great as you want me to be or something. Are you nervous?

The question I wanted to ask, I hope it doesn’t make you feel weird. I was just wondering, I mean, after you saw me and now once you’ve got to know me some and stuff... are you hoping we’ll have a physical relationship? I guess I just wondered if maybe you’d thought about me like that or something.

You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.

That sounds like an odd dream. Do you remember your dreams a lot? I always have boring dreams, like just walking or something. I don’t know, boring. I’m excited to meet Cooper too.

Jared

P.S. - I don’t think I’ll mind looking at you at all :)

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** I would like to dream about you more often

Jared - only a couple of days till we meet. Feels weird I bet? I am a little nervous - I mean, what if YOU don't like ME? How about we just both agree to be ourselves? Will that work?

You weren't thinking of becoming a lawyer were you? Because you sure go right for the jugular with your questions. You'll get along great with my friend Danneel. (She's also my legal representative). Jared, I think I would like a physical relationship with you - but it's not that simple. Are you attractive? Yes, you're gorgeous. Do I think we'll get along? Sure. But don't you think it's a two-way thing? I mean, just thinking someone is good looking isn't enough. Friendship - stuff like that - those are important. If you're asking me if I'm attracted to you - then yes, Jared I am. But - for instance - if when we meet I find out that you like Polka music or plaid pants - my opinion may change ;)

So I guess, maybe I won't hear from you before we meet at the coffee shop. I hope I don't disappoint you. I've arranged to meet you there but I asked your father if I could drive you home, I hope you don't mind.

Jensen

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** Thanks for being honest

Jensen,

I promise to be myself tomorrow when we meet, and I don’t mind you driving me home. I bet you drive a really cool car. Reminds me, I was going to ask about your house, since you mentioned there being a staff and it sounds kind of big. I bet it’s nice too.

I guess I just thought, maybe you like, had some fantasy or something about it? Or um, me. I don’t know, it’s probably a teenager thing to think that way, or to want you to think that way. Probably just because no one’s really thought about any of those things involving me. Man, I don’t even know what I’m saying. I’m probably just nervous.

You probably won’t read this until after we’ve met. Hopefully it goes well. I’ve spent probably too long thinking about if I’m supposed to shake your hand or what.

Jared

-=-=-=-

The nerves Jared was currently struggling with had been causing his hands to shake all morning and he hadn’t been able to eat even though his mother made his favorite chocolate chip pancakes. He thought it was possibly a peace offering. After all, she’d been doing a lot of things lately to try and spoil him. The closer it got to his graduation - to his _wedding_ \- the more his mom kept acting like she was trying to make up for things.

It wasn’t as if this sort of situation was unusual. Sure, it was usually a girl in his positioned, but the concept of a marriage cementing a business contract was hardly rare. Jared simply had never pictured himself being the one given away. He didn’t think of it in such a bitter way anymore - not after all the emails Jensen and him had exchanged over the last few weeks - but some parts of him were still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

“Jared? You sure you don’t want me to stay?” Gerald cleared his throat after several minutes had passed and Jared hadn’t made any motion to leave the car.

Looking away from the coffee shop, Jared glanced at his dad then away. “No. I think it’d be better if it were just us. Not so weird.” Less like an arrangement, Jared hoped. He smiled at his dad then grabbed the door handle, shoulders tensing slightly. “Do I look okay?”

“Yeah, son, you look just fine. Remember, Jensen’s a very nice man, I’m sure the last thing he wants is you to be this nervous.” Gerald’s hand came to rest on Jared’s shoulder, squeezing softly.

Nodding, Jared gave the man a final smile before saying he’d see him later and stepping out of the car.

The street wasn’t too busy, usual Saturday morning crowd making their way to the downtown shops, but Jared didn’t rush to the shop. He just wanted to brace himself, secretly hoping he didn’t come across _too_ young to the man.

A few steps from the door his eyes landed on Jensen just inside, looking up at the menu. Jared’s eyes widened slightly as his gaze slid across the man’s leather jacket, down to his tight jeans and boots. Jared could just barely see the edge of a dark shirt under Jensen’s jacket and he suddenly felt like his own t-shirt and jeans was too casual. But he’d insisted to his mother that they were supposed to be going as _themselves_ and Jared didn’t want Jensen thinking he dressed up all the time.

Running a hand back through his mess of brown hair, Jared hesitated a final moment before grabbing the door handle and tugging it open, flinching as it caused a bell to chime above him. He glanced up toward the bell and when he looked back down Jensen had turned to him, a smile already on his lips. Jared’s own smile was small and nervous as he stepped forward. “Hi, Jensen, um, I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

He crossed to the man, hand half extending then dropping, still not sure what action would be appropriate.

Jensen had no trouble getting a smile on his face. Dressed in his jeans and a t-shirt, Jared was, by far, the best looking man in the coffee shop. Jensen might have been a little biased but he figured he was allowed. He'd been waiting a long time to be able to speak to Jared.

"Not long. Jared - you - you look great." Jensen held out his hand and took Jared's, shaking it and squeezing gently before letting go. "It's really good to see you. Wow. You _are_ tall." Jensen laughed and stepped back slightly.

Laughing softly, Jared dipped his head to hide his blush, rubbing along the back of his neck. “Yeah, I haven’t grown in the past few months though so maybe I’ve stopped.” Jared shrugged, curling his still warm fingers together. His dad always said a man with a firm handshake was a man you could trust and Jared wasn’t sure he got that before now.

“You look way better than me. I mean, your coat, it’s pretty awesome.” Jared looked up, giving Jensen a shy, small smile.

"Danneel helped me pick it out." Jensen wrinkled his nose as he grinned. "Truth? She said it made me look sexy, younger. Couldn't hurt, right?" He was relieved when Jared kept smiling.

Something on the younger man's shirt caught Jensen's eyes and he laughed again. "What happens in Fight Club... I love that movie. Sit?" Jensen sank back down onto his chair and watched as Jared settled himself.

Jared felt too tall for the chair, but he was kind of used to that. He almost wished he was wearing a coat as well just so he had something to fidget with. Seeking for something to do with his hands, Jared reached out for the napkin holder, running his thumb over the smudges on the shiny surface. “It’s one of my favorites, Fight Club. I think action movies are cool but they’re even more cool, cooler? Whatever. They’re awesome if they have real plots and stuff...”

Looking up, Jared caught Jensen’s emerald green eyes and soft, warm, smile and he trailed off, shrugging. “I probably think about that stuff too much. Do you live far from here?”

“Thinking about stuff is good,” Jensen said quietly. Jared looked nervous, shy and Jensen just wanted to reach out and hold his hand, make sure he knew that everything was going to be okay. “I live about twenty minutes away. Well, the way I drive.” He laughed softly and winked when Jared looked up. “Can I get you a drink? What would you like?”

“Well.” Jared looked over at the front of the shop, debating if having anything with coffee in it was the wisest idea considering how twitchy he was already. “I think I’ll take a chocolate mocha, if they make them here. The shop by my house makes them and I always get them to put in a little bit of extra chocolate.” Jared’s gaze snapped back to Jensen and he grinned. “Not that, you have to make them do that. I could get my own drink, I mean, it’s okay.”

Laughing once more, Jensen stood and backed away from the table slowly. “Your wish is my command,” he said. Oh, he liked Jared. He liked him a lot. Turning quickly he headed over to the barista and ordered a drink making sure to pay for extra chocolate.

He leaned against the counter while waiting, watching Jared out of the corner of his eye. He’d changed since Jensen had seen him months ago. But then, he’d only seen him from a distance, across a school parking lot. He was gorgeous. His hair was longer, flopping down over his forehead in unruly wisps, and he was lithe, muscular enough, fit - and smart. And his grin ... Jensen shook his head as he turned to pick up the drink.

Jared’s eyes were on him as he walked back across the cafe and it sent a kind of prickling heat up the back of his neck. Just the idea that Jared was curious about him felt good - better than some of the worst case scenarios that Jensen had come up with. “Here you go. Mocha, triple chocolate with chocolate sprinkles on top.”

“You might regret that later.” Jared laughed as he took the drink, bringing it closer and lifting to inhale. He loved the way the chocolate and coffee smelled together; it was probably one of his favorite smells. When he glanced back up Jensen was still watching him and his cheeks once more heated up with a blush. “I like the smell,” he murmured before taking a small sip.

Things weren’t going horrible, which Jared was relieved about, but he was still hoping he’d make a really awesome impression on Jensen. “I think you look nicer in person then you did in your picture. I mean, not nicer. More, you know, handsome.” Jared ducked his head down again, focusing intently on his coffee.

“Yeah?” Jensen couldn’t help the way his smile spread until the corners of his eyes wrinkled. Jared just kind of made it happen. ‘You are more gorgeous now than when I first saw you. You have amazing eyes... they’re...” Jensen leaned closer. “They’re more than one color.”

“Jeff, my brother, he used to tell me I was an alien. Because of the eye thing. I believed it for most of my childhood and kinda used it as an excuse to be as weird as possible.” Jared laughed at the memory, finding it easier than focusing on the blush induced by Jensen’s compliment. “Like I used to wear my underwear on my head and run around with a towel tied around my neck. I promise I won’t behave that way after we- after the, you know. Once I move in.”

Jensen couldn't help laughing again. "Might be a real ice breaker. I’ll remember that if things ever get tense between us."

Sighing happily, Jensen leaned back and circled his hands around his mug. "Thank you for coming today, Jared. It's _really_ great to see you. It's funny - I almost felt like I missed you this past couple of days because we didn't email. Strange huh?"

Dropping his gaze, Jensen ran his fingers over the design on his mug and smiled. "I think about you a lot."

For some reason Jensen’s words made heat crawl through Jared and he slid his finger along the rim of his mug, letting it slide across the whipped cream. “Yeah? I... actually I got online and emailed you back last night, cause I figured you wouldn’t check.”

Jared smiled up at Jensen before looking back down. “I think about you a lot too,” he nearly whispered the words, like they were a secret only for them. Lifting his finger, Jared sucked the whipped cream off before his gaze met Jensen’s once more and he blushed. “Sorry, I like, sugar.”

Jensen's eyes widened slightly and he blinked as he tried to ignore the effect Jared was having on him. His eyes flicked down to Jared's lips and back up quickly and he smiled slightly. "Feel free to uh..." Jensen waved his hand toward Jared's drink while his blood rushed in his ears.

Clearing his throat, Jensen looked down again and dragged his hand down his face. Jared had _no_ idea how gorgeous he was, or how much he'd affected Jensen. When Jensen glanced up again the pink tip of Jared's tongue was just disappearing back into his mouth after having cleaned some more whipped cream off his finger. "Oh dear," Jensen said softly.

“What?” Jared dropped his hand. It looked like something might be bothering Jensen so he reached out without thinking, laying his hand over Jensen’s on the table. “I didn’t do something stupid did I? Sometimes I don’t notice. I mean I think I just do things without thinking or something.” He smiled hopefully at Jensen, letting his thumb run over the man’s skin.

"Oh _god_ , no. No, Jared. You're... you're good." Jensen took a deep breath and looked down at Jared's hand before turning his hand slowly so their palms were pressed together. When Jared didn't pull away Jensen looked up and smiled, licked his lips and shrugged. "Want the truth?"

Jared was distracted for a moment watching as Jensen gently threaded their fingers together. Jensen’s hands were so soft, smaller then his but not by too much. When he’d held hands with Sandy it had felt like he was abnormally large, he liked how Jensen’s was so much closer to his own, and so warm. When he finally looked back up Jensen was just watching him and Jared smiled. “Um, yeah. The truth.”

Jensen laughed self-consciously and ducked his head down before meeting Jared's gaze again. "The thing with the - finger and the whipped cream. That was uh-" Jensen shrugged and when Jared just blinked at him he shook his head and laughed again. "It was really hot."

As Jensen watched, several expressions crossed Jared's face and then his cheeks began to flush a darker red and Jensen looked down and squeezed his hand. "I liked it," Jensen added.

“Oh.” Jared bit down on his lip, staring at Jensen for a long minute. He was pretty sure he’d never turned anyone on before. And really, the idea of turning Jensen on wasn’t as unappealing as he thought it should be. Just like thinking about Jensen in the way he had been recently - at night, when he wouldn’t admit to it - wasn’t unappealing either.

“I didn’t think that I um, that I could affect you like... is that normal? Like if you saw anyone sucking whipped cream off their finger you’d find it hot?” Jared was maybe more sheltered then most boys his age, but he’d never noticed before now.

"Anyone? No. No, Jared. Not just anyone." Jensen smiled and took a deep breath. "I think it's pretty normal - I mean. I'm attracted to you so when you do things like that it makes me think about other things. We should _really_ talk about other things, don't you think?" Jensen was still smiling when he tilted his head and looked over at Jared.

In all truth, Jared would kind of rather continue to have the current conversation. He was curious, about Jensen and the way he thought about him sometimes, and the way his body reacted to those thoughts. And really the only person he had to talk to about that was Jensen. But maybe a coffee shop wasn’t the place for that. “Okay,” he said quietly and nodded, shifting to draw his hand back and grasp his coffee once more. “So, what should we talk about?”

Jensen's brow furrowed when Jared took his hand away. But, it was far too soon to be expecting them to make some kind of connection. His fingers curled into his palm and he pulled his hand back. "Oh, I don't know. How are things going with your friends at school? Are they still being distant?"

“To say the least.” Jared huffed, more than a little annoyed at the subject. Most of these people he knew his whole life and they were suddenly treating Jared like he had the plague. “None of them will eat lunch with me. And all the jackasses say the stupidest things. I don’t even get it.” Setting the coffee down, Jared pushed it to the side and let his hands rest, palms flat on the table top. “I didn’t think all this stuff would change. Guess I might as well get used to it.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Jensen hesitated then slid his hand forward until his fingertips were _just_ touching Jared’s. “I think maybe they don’t get it, maybe they’re even jealous. I mean, sometimes young people - well, people who are young emotionally can be hurtful without even really knowing they’re doing it.”

Jensen sighed, he wasn’t really getting his words out the way he wanted to. “You’d never know I ran a company would you?”

A smile played across Jared’s lips as his eyes slid up to Jensen then back down to the place their fingers touched. He slowly turned his hand over and slid his fingers up along Jensen’s, his skin tingling with awareness. He definitely really could get used to that. “I don’t know, you sound pretty smart to me. And you’re only twenty-six. So the fact you run the company at such a young age, it’s gotta mean you’re pretty awesome.”

Finally Jared let his gaze stay on Jensen’s, his smile small but warm as his fingers stroked the full length of Jensen’s then across his palm.

Jensen was almost scared to move. He loved the way Jared touched him, it was full of curiosity and even though it was a little shy - he could see that Jared liked it. "Well, my mother died when I was very young and I guess my father raised me to be a company man. I'm not even sure if I ever had another idea about what I might want to be. Anyway, when he passed away three years ago I stepped into his role."

“Do you like it?” Jared didn’t know a lot about the work Jensen did, minus the whole importing and distributing or something. He thought about asking Jensen about it but he didn’t want to seem dumb when whatever Jensen said went over his head. “It must be kind of stressful.”

"It's boring," Jensen said softly. When he looked up he shrugged and smiled. "That's why I play soccer with my friends and ride horses and have a motor boat. And... maybe why I was looking for someone like you." His smile faded slightly and he looked back down at Jared's long fingers still moving slowly over his palm.

"See that line along the swell of my thumb? Then these straight ones?" Jensen pointed to the creases on his palm. "Chris and I went to this palm reader, anyway, she said this is my life line and it's only intersected by one other line. And that means, I'll have one true love in my life."

Jared bit down on his bottom lip around a grin, tracing the line Jensen had indicated. It was a cute thought, even if he couldn’t possibly imagine being that for Jensen. “A while ago, in one of your emails, you mentioned contracts. Like, there was more than one? Does that mean you got to choose between the um, were there other guys? That you were considering doing the arrangement with?”

Jensen brows drew together. He was surprised that Jared's parents hadn't spoken to him about any of the process - although he couldn't imagine having to tell his own child about something so convoluted. "Well. When you apply to the contract board they choose some people they think may be suitable. I did what most people do; I hired an investigator to find me places that I could see the people named in the contracts. I stopped looking when I saw you."

He shrugged and slid his hand further under Jared's until his finger tips could brush the smooth skin of his wrist. "You were walking across the parking lot with some friends. They were teasing you and you were laughing, but you had the most amazing smile." Jensen could still remember the day very clearly. "You walked right past my car and I was telling myself _if he just looks up maybe I'll know._ "

Swallowing thickly, Jared was a little surprised by the way Jensen’s words made him feel. Kind of, more important than he ever remembered feeling. “And, and did I?” Jared smiled shyly once more. He tried to think back, tried to remember if he’d caught even the slightest moments sight of Jensen. It didn’t seem like it. He’d remember someone like Jensen, he was sure of it.

Nodding slowly, Jensen's gaze locked with Jared's. "You did. You kind of smoothed your hair back and sun caught your eyes and you looked over towards me even though you couldn't see anything because of the glare. And then you were gone. And I stopped looking for anyone else."

Finally managing to look away from those wide hazel eyes, Jensen looked down at Jared's wrist as he circled it with his fingers. "How does that make you feel?"

“W-which?” Jared laughed shakily, shifting so his hand slid a little closer to Jensen. Just in case he wanted to touch more. “The, the touch? Or what you just said?” All around Jared felt like every inch of him was warm and slightly sparking.

“Either?” Jensen laughed. “Answer whichever is more comfortable.” His thumb stroked the side of Jared’s wrist and he watched as Jared stared down at their hands for a few moments.

Wetting his lips, Jared found he couldn’t look up at Jensen if he wanted to actually get the words out. Which he did. “It makes me feel good, that you didn’t look anymore once you met me. Or, saw me that is. The touch.”

Jared blew out a slow breath, shoulder lifting in a half shrug. “It makes me feel very warm. I think, my heart might be racing.” Finally Jared risked a glance up, giving Jensen a nervous smile.

"Good," Jensen said softly. "That sounds like a pretty good start, don't you think? Maybe... maybe you can feel a little better about all this now?" He swallowed and let out a sigh of relief. Making Jared happy was something he hadn't been sure he'd be able to do - but seeing him respond - the flush on his cheeks, the shy smiles - it all made Jensen feel a little giddy.

“Yeah.” Jared nodded, hoping this didn’t mean Jensen was planning on taking him home any time soon. Even if he wasn’t feeling the racing heart thing and butterflies in his stomach thing, Jared would have enjoyed Jensen’s company. It was really nice to have someone outside his family to talk to, since his friend’s weren’t being much of anything toward him now. “Can I ask, about the ceremony? My mom mentioned that you um, that you’ve hired the planner people? And you’re taking care of all that stuff?”

"I am, is that okay? Do you want to know about some of it, you could tell me what you like. I chose the colors because you said your favorite color is blue. It might not be what everyone is expecting." Jensen frowned and tilted his head a little pushing his coffee aside so he could hold Jared's hand in both of his.

For some reason the air got caught in Jared’s throat when both Jensen’s warm hands were cradled around his own and he stared down at them, shaking his head slowly. “I wouldn’t know anything about planning something like that. I trust you to take care of it all I was actually um, I was wondering if, well like in most weddings. You know, at the end, usually they kiss so I was just, you know, wondering...” Jared was repeating himself and mumbling and Jensen probably thought he was insane but he couldn’t help being curious.

"... if we'd kiss?" Jensen's eyebrows lifted and he ducked his head down to catch Jared's gaze again. "I'd like to, if that's okay."

Jared could feel the flush crawling up his cheeks and he slowly nodded, wetting his lips at the idea alone. “Okay. Yeah, I’d, well. I’d think that’d be okay,” he whispered, biting hard down on his lip. It was a little nerve wracking though and he knew Jensen had to at least sense some of his freak out about the whole thing. “It’s just, you know, I mentioned kissing Sandy? And it was bad, like _really_ bad.” Jared blew out a shaky breath and looked up to Jensen finally. “What if I’m bad? Then you’ll never want to kiss me agai-” Jared’s eyes widened and he looked quickly away.

Jensen felt a stab of pain at the way Jared's mood had changed so quickly. Pushing his chair back he stood and pulled Jared forward as he leaned in; Jared's lips parted to release a gasp of surprise _just_ as Jensen kissed him. It was soft, sweet and Jensen felt his entire body warm and tingle as their lips pressed together. After only a few moments he pulled back, smiling against Jared's mouth. "Don't tell," he whispered.

“Oh,” Jared whispered, his eyes still closed. The heat that was burning through him was enough to have his entire body reeling and he swayed forward slightly, their lips just barely meeting before he straightened up. He knew technically they weren’t supposed to kiss, or anything, but he felt relief flutter through him and he smiled as he blinked his eyes open. “That wasn’t bad.”

Chuckling softly, Jensen sat back down slowly. Their fingers were still twined together and he blinked a few times as he tried to calm his racing heart. "You've made _my_ heart race now," Jensen said quietly.

He glanced around the coffee shop and was relieved that it was almost empty and no one had seen them. His eyes found Jared's quickly and he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Wanna go for a drive?"

“Yeah?” Jared’s grin grew and he nodded, squeezing Jensen’s hand. “That’d be really cool. I don’t have a car, but I know how to drive. I mean, just for future reference.” Jared laughed and stood, tugging Jensen with him. “Hey are we going on a honeymoon?” Now that they’d kissed - and _god_ Jared was going to relive that later - he was actually finding himself looking forward to the whole ceremony thing. He’d already been looking forward to living with Jensen, if only cause it sounded like a lot of fun.

Smile broadening into a grin, Jensen tugged Jared up from his chair and toward the door. "Can you drive a stick?" Digging in his pocket, Jensen pulled the keys out and held them out to Jared. The smile on Jared's face was almost blinding and Jensen was a little caught up in the excitement of the moment; maybe a little caught up in doing something _forbidden_.

“You’re going to let me drive your car?” Jared _almost_ squeaked at that, just barely resisting. His parents hardly let him drive their car. “I can drive a stick, Jeff taught me last summer when I went to stay with him. Hey.” Just outside the coffee shop Jared turned and barely hesitated before stepping forward and throwing his arms around Jensen, hugging him. “I know that, it’s probably weird and stuff but I never got to say thank you. For accepting the contract thing. My parents have really tried but things have been rough for a while and it just, I know it really helps them.”

Jensen's heart nearly stopped when he suddenly had his arms full of Jared. The smell of the Jared's hair was sweet and clean and Jensen couldn't help turning into it. "No need to thank me," he murmured. His arms tightened almost imperceptibly, palms pressed to Jared's back and a little shiver skipped its way down Jensen's spine.

Hugging Jensen turned out to be an experience all its own and Jared swallowed down the burn of _want_ he’d never felt before. As he pulled back Jensen’s hands slid from his back to his sides and Jared stared down into the man’s mossy green eyes. He hadn’t noticed in the picture but now Jared could see freckles across the bridge of Jensen’s nose and he reached up to trace the man’s cheek as if he could _feel_ them. “I really like your freckles,” he whispered, finger drifting across Jensen’s lips, curious as to how soft they’d feel upon further inspection. “I like to hug, I hope that’s okay.”

If Jensen's heart had been beating fast in the coffee shop - he was pretty sure it might actually beat right out of his chest if he spent much more time with Jared. Still stunned to be holding Jared so closely, Jensen finally managed to nod as he looked up slightly.

Jared's eyes were gorgeous. Green with a band of brown, slightly slanted like a cat's and Jensen suddenly found himself unable to look away. "H-Hugging is good. It's okay," he whispered. "But, uh, we should. The car..." Jensen gestured to the black Lotus that was just off to their left without breaking eye contact.

At Jensen’s slight stutter Jared couldn’t help grinning. It was kind of nice knowing he could throw off the man’s seemingly never ending ease. “Yeah, don’t wanna break too many rules,” Jared murmured softly and stepped back, his bravado finally failing as his gaze dropped and his hand slid back through his hair.

Then he looked toward the car Jensen had gestured to and his jaw dropped. “No. Fucking. Way. That’s _your_ car?” Jared’s eyes flickered over to Jensen then snapped back to the shiny black Lotus, his eyes simply growing wider as he walked toward the vehicle. He’d only ever seen them in movies; the fancy two door sports car was enough to make Jared want to drool.

“This is, the fucking coolest car I’ve ever seen.” Jared reached out, touching the hood almost as softly as he’d touched Jensen moments before. “And you’re gonna let _me_ drive it? Are you sure?”

Jensen folded his arms across his chest and stared at the car, watching as Jared trailed a finger along the black paint. It was obvious that Jared was thrilled and Jensen found himself laughing again; everything about Jared was just ... contagious. "Yeah, 'course. It'll be fun - let's just drive for a while and then when you're ready-"

Shaking his head Jensen didn't bother talking about taking Jared home. They both knew they didn't have a lot of time but he wanted to make sure that Jared had something to remember. Pulling the passenger door open Jensen leaned on the roof of the car. "It's not gonna drive itself, Jared."

“I’m a little scared.” Jared looked up at the man with a nervous laugh then shook his head when Jensen reached out for the keys. “No way. Being scared so does not mean I’m chickening out.” Jared grinned and bounced around the front of the car, sliding quickly behind the seat and scrunching his face up until he could move it further back.

“You think maybe some time in the future you could help me get a loan for a car? It’ll totally suck if you have to drive your husband around all the time.” Jared snorted a laugh at the idea, sliding the key slowly into the ignition and turning. The car practically _purred_ and Jared closed his eyes to relish the noise.

Laughing, Jensen got comfortable. "Jared, when we're married you’ll have access to my accounts. You can pretty much buy any care you want. Christian takes care of financial stuff for me, he'll work it out for you."

“What?” Jared looked over at Jensen, once more his jaw dropping. Thankfully he remembered to snap it shut after a moment. “I didn’t think... wow. So like, I’ll be able to buy things? Like movies? And clothes? And you won’t care? Or want to pick them out? When Katie got married she said she left all her clothes behind because her new husband bought her a whole new wardrobe of things he wanted her to wear.”

"I won't be deciding things like that for you Jared. I don't want to make you _into_ someone you're not, I just want _you_. Sound good?" Jensen's smiled softened. He'd heard many bad stories about arranged marriages and the way that people were confined by them, altered and made to feel obligated to be something they weren't. There was no way he would ever let Jared feel like that.

Jared stared at Jensen for a long moment, not sure he could really describe the way this man was blowing all his misconceptions out of the water. Every lingering annoyance, fear, reluctance, about the wedding was starting to fade and Jared smiled. Leaning across the seat he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jensen’s lips, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to when they got back to his house anyway. “Thank you,” he whispered softly, his hand resting on Jensen’s thigh.

Jensen's lashes dropped to his cheeks and he swayed a little closer to Jared. It only took the slightest turn of his head and their lips slid together again and all those butterflies that had settled in his stomach took flight again.

"Stop thanking me," he said softly. Their lips brushed as he spoke and he felt Jared's fingers dig a little harder into his thigh. "S'good, isn't it? The kissing thing."

“Very good,” Jared whispered, riding the wave of heat once more coursing through him. “Better then I dreamed.” Which was true, he’d never been able to picture it just right before.

Nodding, Jensen laughed when their noses brushed together and then, reluctantly he sat back. "You better get driving or we're going to get in trouble." To make sure Jared knew he meant well, Jensen covered the man's hand with his and squeezed gently. "I can't keep you out long, your parents will think I've kidnapped you."

“They wouldn’t like that,” Jared said quietly and smiled at Jensen a moment longer before turning to the windshield.

They used the time as they drove to talk about what Jensen called _safe_ topics. Basically Jensen asked one question about Jared’s favorite movie he’d seen recently and Jared was off. He could talk, _a lot_ , if given the opportunity. Thankfully halfway through his ramble Jared remembered his mom’s advice about two way conversations and managed to get some questions out as well.

Every time he worried that Jensen would start to think he was an annoying teenager that talked too much, the man seemed to see it on his face and reached out to reassure him. It was little touches, Jensen’s fingers moving on his arm, or sliding hair back behind his ear. It always caused heat to flutter up through Jared and he was starting to get nervous about things for a completely different reason.

After all, he trusted Jensen when he said he wouldn’t force Jared into anything, but he’d never mentioned what would happen if Jared _wanted_ it. Also, he didn’t know a whole lot about sex with a guy - hell, he didn’t know much about sex in general - but he knew he liked Jensen touching him. And what he’d felt of kissing so far had been pretty amazing.

By the time Jared was pulling up in front of his house he was fairly sure that his friends could go suck it. Because he was actually _happy_ about the idea of marrying Jensen. Even if nothing physical ever happened - which Jared highly doubted - Jared thought they could possibly end up being best friends. Maybe even if something physical _did_ happen. Jensen was probably one of the coolest people he’d ever met.

And the man knew the right moves to make. Which meant walking Jared to the door and staying long enough to shake his dad’s hand and kiss the top of his mom’s. Jensen even kissed Megan’s hand which made the girl giggle and take off back inside. It felt weird not to get to kiss Jensen goodbye but Jared did give him a hug - even though his mom shot him a less than pleased look - and promised to email soon.

Jared thought they’d made the best choice agreeing to meet beforehand. Now his only worry was wearing his tux without looking like a dork like Megan said he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** Hi :)

I know you said you had a business trip today, I hope that doesn’t mean you won’t be around your email all week. I just wanted to let you know I had a really great time yesterday and I’m very glad I got to meet you. And thanks again for letting me drive your car, even if you say I’m not supposed to thank you anymore, it was still really cool. I hope I didn’t talk too much.

So you never said yesterday, are we going on a honeymoon? Is it hard to take vacation time from your work?

Last night I had a dream about you. Just, thought I’d mention it, since you were talking about your dreams in some past email. I’ve never really dreamed about someone before. It wasn’t a bad thing.

Are you coming to my graduation?

Be safe on your trip okay?

Jared

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** I miss you already

Jared,

I’d love to come to your graduation but you should probably make sure it’s okay with your family. I wouldn’t want to make them feel like I was trying to move in on their family time with you. I like the idea of getting to see you in your cap and gown :)

I’m on the plane - will be in New York for about a week, you’re right but I have my laptop. If you need something you can always email Christian - he’ll do whatever he can for you if you can’t reach me (ckane@ackles-i-d.wor).

Just setting up some things with the company so that you and I can take some time to get to know each other. You’d be laughing if you were here. The fact that I want to actually take time off work seems to be making everyone think that I’ve gone completely insane - everyone but Danneel. SHE says I look happy. What do you think? When you saw me did you think I looked happy?

So - honeymoon. I was thinking we take off on horseback with a tent and some supplies and I could show you all our land. Of course, I completely forgot to ask you if you even like camping so we can decide later. There’s no rush.

What was your dream about?

Jensen

P.S. You don’t talk too much, you’re kind of amazing

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** Buy me something in New York?

Jen,

Can I call you Jen? Not that Jensen’s not an awesome name (it totally is) but I like nicknames. I would give you one to call me but you should probably pick on your own, more fitting.

Anyway, I really like snow globes. I have a collection of them. When Jeff was married they went on a honeymoon to France and brought me back this really cool snow globe from there. Maybe if you see a cool one in New York, if you have free time, you could get it for me? God I hope that doesn’t sound like I expect you to buy me a gift.

I talked to my mom and she said you could definitely come to the graduation, and our family lunch afterward if you want to. It’s not anything special but then you could meet Jeff and his wife. ‘Cause when we get married they’ll be your family as well and I want you to enjoy spending time with them. If you can make it, my mom said she would save you a seat.

Camping for our honeymoon? That sounds really cool! How big is your land? Or, our land? Should I call it that? Are there any rocks we can climb? Nothing super tough, just some easier ones that could be fun? Will we share a tent together?

My dream was about um, you? I said that. Actually I’ve been dreaming about you a lot recently. Would it make you uncomfortable if I said the dreams were kinda physical? I don’t know. I guess I’ve been thinking about it a lot. And you. :)

Jared

P.S. - I thought you seemed very happy. You definitely laughed and smiled a lot.

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** anything you want

Jared,

No one calls me Jen - I don't think I've ever had a nickname. You can call me that if you like. I already think of you as "Jare" in my head for some reason. Maybe it makes it feel more like you're mine.

Please tell your mother I will attend your graduation. It will be great to meet the rest of your family.

We can share a tent on our Honeymoon if you want, it will be warmer. There are some mountains - do you know how to climb? I have gear we could take it with us.

Physical dreams? So - about me touching you? You touching me? I think about touching you all the time - it makes me a little crazy. Wish I could see you sooner than graduation.

Three meetings today, a dinner with associates and then a reception. Long day.

Jen

P.S. Look for a package to arrive by courier.

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** You must be tired

Jen,

It’s probably weird but I can tell when you’re tired or stressed by your emails. You probably wrote this last one at two in the morning, trying not to pass out. When you stay in New York do you stay in a hotel? In the future when you have business meetings will I get to come with you?

I kind of know how to climb, but not anything really hard. Do you? Oh! Before I forget, I got the snow globe! Thanks so much, it’s really cool and it fits in perfect with my collection. And it’s pretty cool to have a gift from you.

Let’s share a tent. I promise not to lay on top of your or anything.

I do think about you touching me. I don’t know a lot about that stuff, like sex and stuff? But I do think about your hands and how soft they feel, and your lips. Do you think, if it wouldn’t be too awkward, we could talk about sex? Um, I hope that’s not weird.

I wish we could talk on the phone at least. I really do miss you.

Jare

P.S. - I like that as a nickname.

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** Hey...

Is everything okay? I don’t think it’s ever been this long without a response from you. I know you’re probably just really busy with work but I was just checking. I thought about emailing Christian but I thought that would probably seem weird.

And maybe a little like a stalker.

Anyway I’m a little worried, which I’ll deny of course if you call me on it. Maybe when things calm down you can just drop me a little email to let me know you’re okay?

I hope I didn’t see anything to make you feel weird.

Jared

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** sorry

Jare,

Sorry, the days just got away from me and then I was in meeting after meeting. Things are a bit complicated. I should have at least sent you a quick email. I apologize. It’s not your fault, I promise. Whenever a large company makes changes it’s a difficult process and I seem to be spending a lot of my time soothing ruffled feathers.

You said nothing that made me uncomfortable. I don’t mind if you need someone to talk to about “sex”. How did you get to be 17 and not really know much about it? Or is this your way of trying to figure out how I feel about you? (I’m smiling while I type that - I hope you believe me)

Christian is sending you a cell phone - he assures me it is “cool” and you will think it’s “sick”. I’m not sure what that means exactly but apparently that’s good? My cell number is programmed in. Jare - you can always call me anytime you want. You are a priority to me. I just need to remind myself of that. Putting my own happiness first. Sorry - I’m tired again and probably not making a lot of sense.

I wish you were here. Just sitting here, talking to me. You’d love the mini bar - it has a kit kat the size of your arm.

 

Jen

P.S. Once we’re married, you can accompany me on any trip you like. I would love that.

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** Glad you’re okay

Jen,

I understand work has to be crazy busy. I mean, I don’t really, cause I don’t know a lot about your work, but maybe sometime you can explain things to me? Like all the stuff you do.

It actually got me thinking about what I’ll do after school. Should I go to college? I guess going out and finding a job right away isn’t really a priority. But I don’t want to be like, your kept boy lol or whatever that saying is. I know we’ll have plenty of money but I should still probably do something.

I got the cell phone, it is pretty cool, but you should tell Christian that not a lot of teenagers use the expression “sick” anymore. Or at least I don’t. It’s kind of like using the word “phat” haha like, lame you know?

Anyway, the sex thing, I just haven’t really put much thought into it. Never considered why until lately. I don’t even know where to begin talking to you about it but I thought, maybe you could call tonight? I sent you a text earlier in case you didn’t have the number. Usually I’m in my room by ten for the night and I don’t go to sleep until about midnight. If things aren’t too busy you could call?

Jare

P.S. - take a picture of the kit kat, I can’t imagine one so big!

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** I need a drink

Jare,

Today was challenging. I’ve attached a picture that illustrates why. We had a little bit of lead time about the cover and article but it was an interesting day to say the least. I haven’t commented to the Press- I thought perhaps you and I could talk about that before I said anything?

I will call tonight. Text me a picture of you? And keep the phone near you in case you go to bed before I’m alone?

Jen

-=-=-=-

For a long time Jared just stared at the image on the screen, his heart fluttering hard in his chest. He knew Jensen was a prominent figure and all that but he hadn’t realized just _how_ much he was. Time magazine was kind of huge, everyone would see it, and Jared was suddenly insanely curious as to what was said about him, if anything at all.

Shortly after ten he pulled up his phone, staring down at the picture he’d convinced his sister to take of him earlier. She’d laughed; teasing him about the way he was trying to look nice, but Jensen was worth the teasing.

 ** _Jared:_** I got Meg to take a pic of me, I hope it’s not stupid

It was almost eleven when the phone rang and Jared jumped because he had it on vibrate and was clutching it in his fist. He’d been half dozing on the bed but he was wide awake now, his heart picking up speed as he thought about talking to Jensen. Technically they weren’t supposed to talk on the phone, not without his parents knowing, but Jared really didn’t mind.

“Hello?” He said quietly, smiling up at his ceiling.

“You look gorgeous.” Jensen pulled a chair over to the balcony window and slid it open before sitting down. He could hear the steady hum of the city traffic below and sank down gratefully, propping his feet up on the table. “Did I wake you?”

“Nah, I was just dozing but not asleep.” Jared’s smile grew and he listened to Jensen breathe, surprised by how it easy it was to just relax into the steady sounds. It felt like he knew Jensen really well, like they were already close friends - or more - and the feeling went a long way to settle his nerves. “Picture wasn’t too corny?” Jared had worried the cowboy hat was a little too much.

"Wasn’t corny at all. I loved it. Guess the picture I sent you was a bit more of a ... shock. I probably shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. That's why I've been so busy." Jensen sighed and took a sip of his wine. "People kind of panic when they find out someone like me is getting married - it shifts things a little."

Or - it shifted things a lot. Jensen had been dealing with emails and phone calls from Board members, associates, friends, co-workers and on top of all that, the press. He had hoped to keep their union private until after the ceremony but obviously there had been a leak at some point in the process.

“It was a little shocking. I mean, Time magazine is kind of huge. Do you um, talk about me? In the article?” Jared knew it wasn’t real common knowledge to people at his school and in his life who he was going to marry. But only wealthy people could afford arrangements, Jared just wasn’t sure if his once friends would put two and two together.

Jensen let out a long sigh and slid down in the chair. “I haven’t. I wanted to talk to you first. I mean, you said things weren’t going so well at school and I imagine announcing something like this would only make things worse. God, Jared I’m so sorry about this. It’s crazy. You’re not even sure how you feel about things and this is all kind of _out_ there.”

It felt weird to hear Jensen apologize and Jared frowned, rubbing along his chest. “Do you regret it? Setting up the arrangement?” Sure it was kind of _huge_ and Jared couldn’t wrap his mind around the entire thing most of the time, but he’d accepted there was no choice in the matter on his part.

"Absolutely not, no Jared. That's the one thing I don't regret; meeting you. I just didn't want us to have to make a decision about being public before you were more settled about things. I never wanted you to feel like you were being rushed." Jensen set his wine glass down and rubbed at his eyes. "I had this plan in my head that no one would know until we were a couple and then everything would be fine-" Jensen's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. "I mean... I hoped," he added softly.

“Well, my friends, you know, they just don’t really want to be part of my life and it sucks but I guess they weren’t much of friends if they shoved me away so easily. I guess I’ve always known you’re kind of a celebrity in a weird way, didn’t think much about us making any sort of news. But it doesn’t really bother me.” Jared scrunched his face up; pretty confident he wasn’t making sense. “Most of the time when someone like you gets married they sell the story to one specific magazine right? So they control the pictures that are in there? I kind of assumed you’d do that.”

“I didn’t want to share us...” Sitting up again, Jensen picked up his wine once more. “So, tell me how you are? I’ve missed you - which is crazy, right?”

Heat curled through Jared and he was smiling once more, laying his hand over his chest. “Guess it’s not too weird ‘cause I miss you too. I don’t know, it’s easy to talk to you and you make me feel...” Jared bit his lip and closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. “Anyway, I’m okay. How are you? When are you coming home?”

“A couple more days. I’m going to lay low for a while and stay away from the press. I have a few more meetings but everyone seems confident that I’m not going to have some big personal crisis and alter everything about the business.” Jensen drained the wine from his glass and set it back on the table. “You know, Jared. You can tell me anything. You know that, right? I won’t judge you or laugh or anything.”

The truth was, Jensen couldn’t take another moment of thinking about the business and the maelstrom of anxious shareholders he’d been dealing with since he’d left home. It was tiring. Jared was quite the opposite.

“Anything?” Jared repeated quietly, rolling his lips together and considering the whirlwind of thoughts he’d been thinking about more and more as the ceremony grew closer. “You know how when you’re younger, and you first start to um, get yourself off and stuff, pretty much anything turns you on? And then like, you get older and you start developing tastes and stuff... I guess I never thought about it. Like, the things I _thought_ about when I did that.”

Jared blew out a shaky breath, laughing nervously a moment later. “Sorry, that probably doesn’t make sense. Just, I’ve actually started paying attention to those things that I think when I do that. And it’s, a little confusing.” Actually at this point it was more overwhelming to deal with _those_ thoughts then the whole wedding thing, but Jared wasn’t going to say that.

"So when you started paying attention, what did you find you were thinking about? Famous people? Someone at school?" Jensen knew exactly of whom he hoped Jared was thinking but he wasn't about to suggest it.

A deep blush crawled across Jared’s cheeks and he laid his palm over his face, relieved that Jensen couldn’t see him. “Well um, no. I actually... I kinda didn’t realize at first. I mean, I had this dream, and we were, it was you and me and just, I kinda just woke up and did... you know. Then I realized I was still thinking about it.” Jared knew he had to sound ridiculously vague - and it was kind of silly, considering he’d be marrying this man in a matter of weeks - but he had no idea how to talk about this kind of thing.

Jensen laughed softly. "Jared when I think about sex, I really like to think about having sex with you. Even if we never do that - it's like a fantasy - and it makes me feel good. Is that kind of what you mean?"

Sure, it was a little strange to be having a conversation with his husband to be about sex - but then, why not? It was better they talk about it before they were married and adjusting to each other’s presence.

“You do?” Jared asked in surprise, the heat still crawling through him doubling. “It’s- yeah it’s what I meant. So you, you like to get off thinking about me?” And here Jared had thought it was _weird_ to think about Jensen when he touched himself. He knew that Jensen was gay, and so of course he wanted a partner that would be sexual with him, but he believed Jensen when he said he wouldn’t push it.

Jared hadn’t been sure how to tell Jensen that it was maybe something he wanted. “Is it, like, just a kind of thought or do- do you have ideas in mind? Like, the kind of sex you’d want to have with me, because it’s different right?”

"Yeah, Jared." Jensen let out another soft chuckle. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about you when I got off. You know that doesn't' mean I expect you to do anything sexual with me, right? I really don't want you to think that's what this is about." Jensen frowned, brow furrowing when he realized what dangerous ground they were on.

“Yeah, okay. I know.” Jared nodded, squirming on the bed uncomfortably. Something about Jensen’s deep voice in his ear and talking about getting off, it was turning Jared on. But he figured he was probably pushing things. “Well um, anything else going on? When will that Time issue come out?”

"You always change the subject," Jensen said softly. "When we talk about sex, physical stuff - you and me. Have you already decided that you won't be interested in me that way? If you have it's alright to tell me. It won't change anything. I’ll still care for you a lot - _do_ care for you."

Jared laughed, too loud and shaky, trailing off in a soft groan. “Jen, come on, I just told you I have dreams about us having sex and I get off to them. It’s like, all I can think about lately. I think about you kissing me and your lips on me and you fuck-” Jared cut off sharp, fingers shifting over his boxers to try and get comfortable.

“Just, any time I say that you’re so quick to tell me we don’t have to and, I don’t know, makes me feel like maybe you don’t want it like I’ve been thinking. Which I mean, it’s okay, just, I’m seventeen and we’re gonna get married in a few weeks and I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.”

Jensen's frown must have started to look remarkably like a grin because Jared's words made him felt pretty good. "I already know that I want you. I want you _very_ much, Jared. You should see the smile on my face right now - I mean, God, couldn't you tell when I touched you? When I kissed you? It was hard for me to hold back." Jensen leaned forward and smoothed his hair back as he stared out the window.

"Jared, I would love nothing more than for you to want me like that, okay? You're not crazy or weird or anything. Hell, just sitting here listening to your voice I can _feel_ it." Jared's breath was soft and fast on the other end of the line and Jensen pressed his knuckles to his lips for a few moments. "You make my body come alive, all hot and tingling and like I _want_ you here, right now. There, I said it. Better?"

“Yeah, mostly better,” Jared whispered. Of course now he was even more turned on then he had been before and it felt like his skin was on fire. “So, if you want me and, and I want you then... we’ll have sex? And it’ll be okay? Because I want it, so it’s not you forcing me into it or anything.” Jared hadn’t allowed himself to entertain the notion that he might be weeks away from losing his virginity, but now he did. It had him biting his lip and pressing his palm flat down over his boxers, hoping he could keep from doing anything too embarrassing while on the phone with Jensen.

"Hey, Jared," Jensen said softly. "I think you and I should make an agreement, okay?"

Clenching his eyes shut, Jared nodded and slowly rubbed the cotton down into his aching flesh. He needed to wrap up this conversation; it was kind of driving him insane. Sometimes it sucked to be seventeen. “What agreement?” Jared whispered. His voice was tight and just slightly clipped.

"Always tell each other the truth, okay? You promise me?" Jensen's voice softened and he slid down a little in his chair and rubbed his hand over his thigh.

“Okay, I promise. You promise?” That was pretty easy to agree to, Jared hadn’t really ever been fond of lying and he couldn’t imagine why he’d want to lie to Jensen.

"What are you doing right now, Jared?" Jensen's lips twitched into a small at Jared's soft intake of breath on the other end of the line.

Of course, moments after Jared promised to tell the truth he wanted to lie. Go figure, he should have seen that one coming. “I... I’m laying in bed on my back and talking to you and- and maybe t-touching myself.” Jared wasn’t even sure if Jensen could hear him, his voice was as muffled and quiet as he could make it.

"Touching yourself because the sound of my voice turns you on?" Jensen knew his voice was lower, rougher, it was thinking about Jared. As he closed his eyes Jensen's fingers curled hard into his thigh until his slacks were wrinkled under his palm.

“Yes,” Jared whispered, barely moving his hand along the cotton. He knew his breath was coming quicker and his cheeks were burning so hot Jared was a little worried he was going to explode into flame. “I like the way it sounds, your voice, and um, when you talked before. About, you know, wanting me.”

Jensen shifted his hips restlessly on the chair. When Jared spoke Jensen could _hear_ how turned on he was. The light banter was gone, Jared's voice deeper, richer and his breathing faster. "Are you thinking about how it would feel if it were me touching you? I've thought about that. Do you remember when we were having coffee - outside when you hugged me. When my hands slid down your sides I could feel your hip bones through your jeans - and it made my heart race."

A moan rose in Jared and he just barely managed to swallowed it down, his palm rolling slowly and dragging the cotton along his overheated flesh. “I remember. I liked, when you gripped them, you squeezed for a minute, it felt good. Or-or when your fingers moved on my wrist, it was so soft and I thought, how you might touch like that everywhere. Jensen? Do you usually, when you sleep with someone, um, do you do the fucking?” Jared gripped himself tight at the word, as if saying it would somehow make him explode as well.

"I do, you think that might be okay? Do you like thinking of me doing that? Maybe doing that to you?" Jensen's voice wavered and he slid further down in the chair. He stared out the window at the night sky for a few moments and then closed his eyes. "I've thought about it, is that okay?"

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Jared breathed and tried to pull up the mental image of Jensen fucking him. He couldn’t place it but he tried. “I thought about, looking up gay porn. You know, just so I know what it looks like? But I don’t know, felt weird. And, I don’t really get turned on thinking about other guys. Just when I think about you. I think I might be a little sheltered.”

Humming softly, Jensen turned into the phone slightly. "Well, I don't know if porn is the best way to learn about feelings and touching - not that it's wrong - it's just different. I mean there are times when sex is just _sex_ and there are other times when it's more. You know Jared, that first time you reached out and touched my hand- you made me shiver. It can be gentle at first, soft, slow movements. Sex is more than just fucking - it's so much more. Jared?"

It kind of threw Jared for a loop that even though Jensen wasn’t saying anything particularly sexy, Jared was nearly humming with arousal. The faintest moan fell from him and he gave in to the desire to slip his hand under the elastic of his boxers, just barely brushing over his swollen cock. “I know,” he finally whispered. “I want, more than just fucking.”

"Are you touching your skin, Jared? You have gorgeous skin. I was thinking, when I met you - that I love the moles on your face. It's like having directions straight to your lips - and they're soft. You kiss good -did I tell you that." Jensen let out a deep laugh and shifted to let his legs fall a little wider apart.

"The other night I fell asleep thinking about touching you, just running my hands all over your body, down your neck, along your shoulder, over your chest. I haven't even seen you naked and already I can just about imagine how it's going to feel. You can stroke yourself, Jared. If that's what you want to do while I talk to you - it's alright." Alright? It was going to kill Jensen. All he could hear were the softest sounds of Jared's breath, a barely-there moan over the phone line and the rustle of material.

“Oh god,” Jared whispered, closing his eyes as his fingers curled over his skin. It was so... _thrilling_ , knowing that Jensen thought about those things, wanted Jared that way. It made Jared feel more special than he ever had, not just the middle child, not the “bride-to-be” like the kids at school teased. He felt like, _Jensen’s_. “I want- wanna feel your hands on me. And, and your lips. God, you really have great lips. Will you teach me? How to make you feel good?”

"You did make me feel good, Jared. Just touching me. It'll just happen if you want it to. We'll touch each other and we can learn from each other, what we like. I bet there are some spots on your body that will just drive you crazy. My neck is really sensitive - when you hugged me, you were breathing on my neck and I could feel it everywhere." Jensen's breath hitched as he heard another moan from Jared.

"Are you still stroking yourself, Jared? Does it feel good? It'll feel so different when it's my hand - when my lips are on yours - _God_ you don't even know what you do to me..." Jensen pressed against the hard line in his slacks and let out a low moan.

It was Jensen’s moan more than anything else that caused Jared to arch off the bed and moan himself, far too loud and breathy into the phone. “Y-yes. Still stroking. I-I try and imagine, it’s your hand. Are you touching yourself?” Jared shuddered, his mind finding it much easier to supply the image of Jensen, his full pouty lips, flushed skin makes his freckles stick out, and those soft hands moving over his body. “God, Jen,” Jared moaned, forgetting to hold back.

" _Jesus_ , Jared. When you sound like that it's hard for me to even think about waiting. Makes me wish you were here. I-" Jensen's lips parted and he let out a gasp followed by another moan as the heel of his palm dragged down his cock. "I'm rubbing over my pants, Jared. I - don't want to touch myself - I want _you_ to touch me. That's what I want..." Jensen moaned again and lifted one hip up enough to get himself a little more comfortable.

“Y-yeah I want that too,” Jared said breathlessly, clenching around the base of his cock and stroking up. “Just, just I’m seventeen and can’t wait.” He laughed through a moan, digging his heels into the mattress and arching his body long enough to squirm out of his boxers, letting them trap around his thighs. “Last night, I dreamed about the camping thing, our honeymoon. We, we hiked all day and you showed me how to set up the tent and, and then it was like, you just couldn’t wait anymore. _God_ you kissed me so hard in the dream I think my lips were tingling when I woke up.”

Jensen's entire body shuddered and for a moment he reconsidered his decision to wait for Jared to touch him. "That could happen if you want, if I _know_ you want me - _God_ Jared it feels like too long to wait now." Jensen lowered his voice and leaned forward again, hand pressing hard over his aching erection. "Please let me here you come, Jare - I can hear you moaning. Just think about my lips again, my tongue slipping past your lips - you taste so good - sweet like candy and something else. Something warmer and even sweeter."

“God,” Jared gasped, his strokes picking up speed. He wasn’t sure why Jensen asking to hear him to come was so _hot_ but he knew he had plenty of time to figure out those things. He had plenty of time to learn _everything_ with Jensen and suddenly, it felt like too long to wait for him too. “Promise you’ll touch me after the ceremony. That, that night. Say you won’t make us wait.” He knew Jensen wanted to make sure things stayed good between them but Jared had absolutely no patience when he genuinely wanted something, or someone.

Hesitating for just a moment, Jensen closed his eyes. "I promise Jare, I won't make you wait - I want my hands on you. I want you to make these noises because I'm touching you, because you're so turned on you can hardly breathe... I promise."

He was sure he could picture the way Jared would look, his long neck arched, hair plastered to his forehead as he moaned and panted softly. "Come for me; let me hear you fall apart. Let me imagine what it will be like when I can fuck you."

“Oh Jesus.” Jared groaned and thrust his hips up into his hand. Jensen’s words burned thick through Jared, his pulse thrumming in his ears, and he couldn’t seem to stop moaning. Then Jensen was moaning once more and Jared’s orgasm shot through him. He’d never come so hard in his life, his body nearly bowing up off the bed, and he moaned Jensen’s name before falling into soft pants. His body was shaking, every inch of him felt loose and spent, and still there was already a soft smile on his lips. “God Jen, that was...”

"...hot?" Jensen sighed and reached out to pour himself some more wine with a shaking hand. "You're going to kill me Jared Padalecki - but in the best possible way. How you feel?" Jensen took a few mouthfuls of wine and then set the glass down. "My hands are shaking," he added quietly.

“Cause you’re crazy and not getting yourself off,” Jared murmured through a soft laugh, tugging his shirt off and using it to clean off his chest. “I feel, really good. Relaxed. I hope I didn’t make any embarrassing noises.” There was a sleepy, dopey smile on Jared’s lips as he tugged his boxers back on and rolled onto his side, clutching his phone tighter to his ear to hear Jensen’s soft breath.

"God no, you sounded perfect. And I'm not crazy - I just... I want it _you_ to touch me, I want you to _want_ that." Laughing, Jensen relented. "Maybe I'm a little crazy - but it's your fault," he teased.

“I guess I can take the blame for your crazy.” Jared laughed softly, tugging the blanket harder over himself. “Jen?” He murmured sleepily, not bothering opening his eyes.

"Yeah, you gettin' sleepy?" Jensen sighed and found himself smiling at the thought of Jared lazy and tired.

“Mmhmm,” Jared hummed softly, letting the warmth of Jensen’s voice settle over him. “You think, maybe we could share a room? Just think it’d be nice to sleep in the same bed as you.” And really, Jared maybe had some ideas about _marriage_ , and Jensen was fitting into them nicely.

"Sure, Jared. Anything you want." The problem was that Jensen already knew he meant that. He'd do pretty much anything for Jared. "Get some sleep, I'll email you tomorrow, okay?"

“Okay, thanks for calling.” Jared was almost asleep as it was, but he didn’t really want to say goodbye. “Night Jen.”

“Night,” Jensen said softly. Pressing the screen on his phone he disconnected the call and pressed it to his forehead. “God,” he whispered.

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** are you counting down?

Jen,

My room is a nuthouse right now, it’s weird. I’ve got my cap and gown hanging on one hook and right next to it my clothes for the ceremony. And I’m trying to pack all these things, I can’t decide what’s worth bringing and what I should leave behind.

Tomorrow I’ve got my last final, and then I guess I’m done with all the school stuff. I know you told me to think about college, and what I wanted to do, but honestly it’s all kind of overwhelming. Like I keep having these moments where I think soon, I’m going to be Jared Ackles, I’m going to be married and not living at home and none of my friends will talk to me and I’m not even eighteen yet.

The only thing that keeps me from totally going insane I think is you. I can’t wait to spend time with you without feeling like we’re breaking rules or something. And the camping thing sounds more and more great cause I just want to get away from all this madness.

Maybe I’m just not getting enough sleep. Or I don’t know, maybe I just need a haircut.

Jare

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** I need a drink

Jared, don’t you DARE cut your hair. I love it - I never got to run my fingers through it - and that’s absolutely what I’m going to do when I kiss you at the wedding. I’ve pretty much got the entire thing planned out in my head. Am I crazy?

Do you like the color of your vest? The steel gray goes with the blue that I chose for everything else. You got the invitation right? You didn’t say if you liked it. I figured we could spent one night at the house and then leave the next morning on our honeymoon - is that okay?

How many more days? I can’t wait to see you again. Don’t forget the car will be there at 2 to pick you all up. Is it crazy that all I can think about is you being mine?

Jared Ackles. I like that.

J

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** Why do you need a drink?

Okay okay, no hair cutting, I promise. I’m now kinda looking forward to you running your fingers through it while we kiss. You never said if there would be dancing at the ceremony. Are there going to be a lot of people?

I did get the invitation, it’s really nice, looked all fancy. It’s good you have the whole thing planned because I wouldn’t know where to start. Oh and the vest looks good, my mom says I look very grown up in the whole thing.

Oh and one night at the house is probably a good idea. Our first time together probably will be better in a bed, more room to stretch out and stuff. Yeah, still thinking about that.

Four days now. In three I’ll see you again at my graduation (which I’m looking forward to but I don’t think we’re supposed to touch much or at all there in front of everyone). The car’s not coming until 2? God, it’s gonna be a long ass day.

Jare

P.S. - do you ever think I’m too young for you?

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** ‘cause I’m crazy and want the wedding to be here

I never think you’re too young for me, I think we are kind of the same in a lot of ways. I mean, I didn’t really have much of a “youth” I was too busy learning about our business. You make me feel my age - I’m still young don’t you think? I still like to drive fast and _God_ , do you know I've never been to a drive through? I want a chocolate milkshake the size of a bucket.

You make me smile Jared. So much it makes my face hurt.

Gotta go caterers have their boxers in a knot over something.

J

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** I’m gonna call you Mr. Evasive

You’ve never been through a drive through? We’re gonna have to change that, I love them. Do you have a personal chef or something? I guess I’ll have to get adjusted to that.

So I’m assuming you won’t answer my questions about the ceremony cause you want to surprise me. It’s evil but also kind of sweet. I’m starting to get really nervous.

I guess I’ll see you in the morning at the graduation. Will you still email me tomorrow evening? At least once? I know I’m probably not going to get any sleep at all.

Jare

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** I'm not evasive, I'm mysterious

You're going to love the ceremony - I can tell you one secret to make you feel better. Cooper won't be very far away and he's dressed for the occasion. Let me tell you- he wasn't very happy about that, however, he assures me that he knows it's my fault and from now on - is only going to let YOU ride him.

I think that evil and sweet is a good combination of qualities in a husband.

Must tell you, today Christian came in to the office and asked when my "husband would be touring the building". Made my knees go a little weak.

I'm going to have a husband.

I'm going to have you.

J.

P.S. of course I'll email you tomorrow evening!!!!! It's your last night as a single man.

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** My sister’s taken to calling me Mr. Ackles

Hmm now I’m picturing Cooper in like, a horse tux and it’s weird. Far too weird to be a real thing. I hope.

So we’re leaving in about ten minutes for the graduation thing. I’m really looking forward to seeing you but not so much the actual ceremony. They’re boring. At least Jeff’s was a few years ago when he graduated.

The more I keep thinking about things, I might actually be a little more nervous about the wedding night? I hope I’m good. You know, in all the things we do.

See you soon.

Jared

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **From:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **Subject:** You have the best laugh in the world

And here I thought today's graduation ceremony would be boring. I really thought Christian and I had managed to give the press the slip on the way to the school. However, your laugh? God - Jared, I haven't laughed that much in years. I can't believe you! I could have been perfectly quiet in the school if you hadn't kept touching me - you're awful - and that... yeah well. The kiss - it might have been quick but it was pretty hot.

Did you see the photo in the paper? You really should have straightened my tie after messing it up. But - they said we looked happy. I like that. And no mention of the contract. Not that I care.

Jared. It's tomorrow - It wasn't that long ago that it seemed like the wedding was a thousand years away. I know you're probably really busy with family but if you have time - please email me tonight? Just to tell me - something?

You make my head spin, and my heart ache, and my blood race through my body and I don't even dare put into words what I'm already feeling.

Jared - I can't wait to be your husband. I just want you to be mine.

J.  
X

-=-=-=-

 **To:** jrackles@ackles-i-d.wor  
 **From:** jpad07@comcast.net  
 **Subject:** Totally never thought I was gossip news worthy

Jen - that was the fucking most hysterical thing that’s ever happened to me. Way to liven up the dullness that was my graduation ceremony! I’m just glad they didn’t get any shots with you and my family; I would have felt bad if they got dragge into it. I have no idea how they got it all in print so fast, guess you are our town’s celebrity. And that picture? Pretty worth it. I cut them out of the paper, figured it’d be good for a scrapbook.

I swear it feels like my lips are still tingling. I just wish I could have kissed you longer, and well, I guess my hands were just kind of everywhere. Tomorrow you’re gonna have to make sure I only kiss you and no more.

I just read your email again, for maybe the fifteenth time. Not gonna lie, it made me feel all warm and tingly. I really like that I can make you feel that way, because I feel that way with you. Even now, I feel so nervous I only ate THREE pieces of pizza (trust me, that’s shocking in my household), but it’s excitement, and not just about the wedding. About like, everything, our future and what we might do.

Like, I was thinking, maybe we could take a vacation a year or something? And travel around the globe? I don’t know if I want to go to college or just work or something but I do know I want to go with you on all your business trips. Who knows, maybe there’s some part of your department I could even work in.

Anyway, I guess I’m just rambling. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

Jared

-=-=-=-

 _ **Jared:**_ psst. Ive got a secret.

 _ **Jensen:**_ shouldn’t you be sleeping? Aren’t you getting married in the morning? :)

 _ **Jared:**_ can’t sleep. got this guy on my mind. wanna know my secret?

 _ **Jensen:**_ of course I do now!!! I won’t be able to sleep if you don’t tell me

 _ **Jared:**_ ok but u gotta promise not to laugh or tease me

 _ **Jensen:**_ you’re not going to tell me you’re a woman are you?

 _ **Jared:**_ I just rolled my eyes at you, did you feel it?

 _ **Jensen:**_ I think I did. What? I promise not to laugh.

 _ **Jared:**_ well... I think I might be in love with you. A little. or a lot.

 _ **Jensen:**_ Jared?

 _ **Jared:**_ please don’t tell me it’s too soon

 _ **Jensen:**_ I love you too.

 _ **Jared:**_ yeah? really?

 _ **Jensen:**_ is that okay?

 _ **Jared:**_ more than. best thing I’ve ever heard :)

 _ **Jensen:**_ so you’ll still show up tomorrow then? :)

 _ **Jared:**_ nothing could keep me away. will I see you before the ceremony?

 _ **Jensen:**_ bad luck. I’ll be waiting for you at the end of the “aisle”

 _ **Jared:**_ alright, I’ll try and be patient

 _ **Jensen:**_ see you tomorrow, Jare :) love you. Sleep well.

 _ **Jared:**_ love you too Jen. nite


	3. Chapter 3

“Jared, stop fidgeting.”

The amount of times his mother had said those words was a little ridiculous. But Jared knew she was right, he’d kind of been fidgeting all day. He couldn’t help it, he’d hardly slept, and he wished the ceremony was earlier in the day because waiting all morning and a good chunk of the afternoon was maddening.

When the car finally showed up at three Jared nearly ran out of the house. He carried his bags out - all five of them in one go even if they were ridiculously heavy. The rest of his stuff would be moved later but Jared had packed enough things to last several weeks just in case. His family followed at much slower - maddening - pace and Jared rolled his eyes before helping the driver load the bags in the trunk no matter how much the man insisted he didn’t need the help.

It took less than a half hour to drive out of the city and turn off onto a road that at first seemed to go nowhere. Until of course they drove around a hill and Jared’s eyes grew wide. The mansion was a light grey, two stories, and more windows then Jared could count. The driveway was long, ending in a circle in front of the home, and Jared’s mouth was wide open the entire time until his mom nudged his arm.

Jared had previously felt uncomfortable in his suit but now he was relieved for it because he’d feel way under dressed otherwise. The mansion spoke of elegance and Jared couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of living there.

When they finally pulled up to a stop there was a man waiting just outside. Jared recognized him from the day before though they’d never been introduced, he knew the man was Christian; Jensen spoke of him quite a lot. Christian opened the door and smiled down at him, offering a hand as Jared stood.

“Jared, we’ve never been formally introduced. I’m Christian Kane, and this is a note from Jensen.”

Jared shook the man’s hand then took the note, folding it open then glancing over as another well dressed couple came up to introduce themselves to his family. “Are they going somewhere?” Jared looked from his family to Christian.

“Just down to the ceremony site, don’t worry; you’ll be there in a few minutes.” Christian laughed softly, closing the car door behind Megan.

“Honey, remember to smile,” Jared’s mom hurried up to him, licking her thumb and rubbing at an invisible stain on his cheek.

Ducking out of the touch, Jared groaned and pulled his mom in for a hug instead. “Don’t worry, I’ll smile. See you in a few.”

Jared grinned at his family as they were led off then turned back to Christian. The man glanced down at the note still in Jared’s fingers and he laughed. “Oh right, note. I’m a little nervous.”

“You’re not the only one, don’t worry,” Christian said quietly, grinning at Jared as if he were sharing a secret.

Laughing, Jared shook his head and finally lifted the note to read.

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/charsfic/pic/0000z0ka) click to enlarge

Jared’s heart fluttered and he wet his lips, touching the note before folding it and tucking it in his pocket. “So, blue ribbons.”

“Mmhmm.” Christian nodded with a soft hum and held his hand out to gesture toward the path Jared’s family had disappeared down.

As he began to walk Jared spotted the ribbons and it made him smile, thinking of Jensen arranging all this stuff. It was weird, the way he was taking yet another big walk. Yesterday he’d walked with his glass for graduation and here he was, walking toward this man he’d only seen twice in his life but was still madly in love with. Part of Jared kind of wanted to run.

As they came around the back of the house Jared could see the large lake and further ahead the gazebo, though he wasn’t yet close enough to see Jensen that well. Jared inhaled slowly, looking over at Christian. “All this land is Jensen’s?”

“And yours.” Christian nodded and gave Jared a bright smile. “You’ll love the lake during the summer, Jensen likes to spend lots of his free time on the water.”

“I can’t wait.” Jared grinned then fixed his eyes back on the white gazebo they were nearing. There were a few rows of chairs but not nearly as many people as Jared had worried would be there. He was glad Jensen had kept things small; he didn’t really want to share the day with a whole sea of faces he didn’t know.

Cooper was a spotted horse, white fur and brown dots, a blue bow in his mane that made Jared grin. Then his eyes were sliding over and finally landing on Jensen. Jared dimly registered the faint strums of a guitar but his world really just narrowed down to the man he was approaching. Christian had disappeared from his side and Jared hesitated for just a moment before continuing on.

Jensen’s suit was similar to his, his vest just a slightly darker blue, and the smile on his lips made Jared’s heart skip a beat. He didn’t even really register walking down the official aisle until he was standing in front of Jensen and the gazebo; his hand lifting automatically to slide across Jensen’s extended toward him.

“Hello,” he said softly, the nerves in him settled and Jared swayed forward, just barely remembering that he wasn’t supposed to kiss Jensen yet.

"You look gorgeous," Jensen whispered. He'd been watching as Jared walked down the gentle grass slope and his smile had grown as he got closer. Jared, he noticed, had won the battle he'd been having with his mother over slicking his hair back. Jensen had made the mistake of saying that he loved Jared's hair all shaggy and his young groom had been insistent about it being that way for the wedding.

But it worked. The tux was perfectly fitted; it fit Jared's frame in just the right way, hanging from the curve of his hip, showing the breadth of his shoulders. The shaggy mop of hair was so typically Jared that it made Jensen's chest ache a little. Jared's eyes were sparkling and wide, his cheeks rosy and Jensen felt like he could stare at the man forever and never grow tired of it. "I missed you, Jared."

“I missed you too,” Jared said softly, letting his thumb slide over the back of Jensen’s hand. The man’s hair looked nicely styled, the freckles on his nose and cheeks more subtle, his lips as plump and full as Jared remembered. “Everything looks gorgeous,” he added after a moment, glancing over at the Pastor, wondering how this entire ceremony was going to be.

Cooper chose that moment to nicker and toss his head up flinging the bow up onto the Gazebo. As laughter erupted Jensen leaned in to grin at Jared. "Guess he wanted to say hello," he said softly. Really? All he could do was stare up at Jared and try not to kiss him.

Not releasing Jensen’s hand, Jared reached out, leaning over the railing of the gazebo to slide his hand up the horse’s nose. “Hi Cooper, you look simply dashing.” He grinned then turned his eyes Jensen once more. “Don’t suppose I can kiss you now?” He tried with a hopeful smile, content to just look at the man he was about to marry and not the crowd watching them.

Shaking his head, Jensen laughed and pulled Jared back to the center of the Gazebo. Finally managing to tear his gaze from Jared he turned and nodded at the Pastor.

Nodding in return, the Pastor opened his book and smiled out at the small group of guests. “Welcome everyone. You’re here today to witness the joining by marriage of Jared and Jensen. Somehow, in this world full of people - these two men have found each other and decided to dedicate themselves to one another. You are all here today to support them as they embark upon the life long journey together.”

Jensen’s smile grew as Jared squeezed his fingers and he ducked his head down to keep from laughing.

The Pastor’s smile widened and he glanced down at the book in front of him. “I’ve been told by Jensen here to make the ceremony as short as possible because Jared is in a rush to kiss him so let’s start, shall we?”

Jensen did burst out laughing then because the look on Jared’s face was priceless.

Jared’s cheeks were bright with a blush and he rubbed at his neck, glancing over at his mother who of course was all teary eyed. “For the record, Jensen’s the one in such a rush, I have endless patience,” Jared mumbled and rolled his eyes when his sister snorted. He was pretty sure he heard her not so mumbled _as if_.

As the laughter faded, the Pastor nodded at Jensen and then Jared. "Jared and Jensen, please look into each other's eyes."

Jensen took a deep breath and as soon as his gaze locked with Jared's he could feel tears blurring his vision. He reached out for Jared's other hand and finally, the man stopped fidgeting with his tux. Grinning, Jensen shook his head slightly when Jared's nose scrunched up as he smiled.

"Jensen, please commit yourself to Jared by repeating after me:

As your husband and your friend  
 _As your husband and your friend_  
I promise that I will stand by you  
 _I promise that I will stand by you_  
In sickness and in health  
 _In sickness and in health_  
For better and for worse  
 _For better and for worse_  
For richer and for poorer  
 _For richer and for poorer_  
For as long as we both shall live  
 _For as long as we both shall live_ "

Repeating the words was harder than Jensen thought; not at all because he didn't mean it, quite the opposite. He meant every single word so much that by the time he was half way through his voice was thick with emotion and he was nearly crushing Jared's hands.

The Pastor touched Jensen's shoulder lightly and smiled. "What token do you offer Jared as a symbol of your commitment."

"Ring. A ring," Jensen said softly. Clearing his throat he leaned over to a small table off to the side and picked up one of the rings that was there.

"Please place the ring on Jared's finger and repeat after me:

Please take this ring  
 _Please take this ring_  
as a symbol of my devotion  
 _as a symbol of my devotion_  
I pledge to you my respect and love from this day forward.  
 _I pledge to you my respect and love from this day forward._ "

As he finished speaking, Jared slid the band onto Jared's ring finger then smiled up at him.

As Jensen had spoken Jared had felt like they were in their own little world, just the two of them, and the words falling softly from Jensen’s lips made every part of Jared tingle. When it was his turn to repeat after the Pastor Jared nearly fumbled through the first few lines.

Back when he’d first learned of the contract, Jared had been so _angry_ at his parents. He’d created this horrible mental image of some old, ugly, fat guy that he’d be marrying. And maybe back then he’d thought he’d be in tears during the ceremony too but for a completely different reason. With each word now, Jared’s heart seemed to swell further, his eyes blurring until he could barely make out Jensen’s image.

The man pressed the ring into his hand for Jared to slide it on Jensen’s finger and Jared’s hand shook as he did so. He looked up after a moment, repeating the last line quietly, “I pledge to you my respect and love from this day forward.” He wondered if it was clear to everyone watching them how in love they were already.

The Pastor smiled at each man and then continued. "You'll be reminded each day of your commitment to one another with the wearing of your rings. Jared and Jensen you have committed your lives to one another in the presence of your friends and family. You've vowed to be loving to one another; and have declared yourselves partners."

Raising his eyes to the small crowd of people the Pastor's smile broadened. "I hereby declare these men to be married. Love, honor and cherish each other. Jared? Jensen? Please kiss for the first time as husbands."

Jensen stepped forward and slid one hand under Jared’s jacket, the other slid up his new husband’s chest to his neck and into the shaggy hair. It was soft and silky and Jensen was nearly blinded by the smile on Jared's face.

For almost ten full seconds Jared waited for Jensen to kiss him. Apparently that was too long for him though. His fingers slid along Jensen’s neck and over his jaw then drew the man into him. His mouth slanted over Jensen’s softly, eyes automatically falling closed as he drank in the heat and silky soft touch he hadn’t experienced enough yet - but couldn’t wait to. Jared stepped forward until their bodies were pressed flush together, lips parting to deepen the kiss.

Jensen could feel his entire body quaking as Jared pressed up against him. His grip on the golden brown hair tightened and he squeezed Jared's hip as their tongues slid together shyly. He was vaguely aware of the Pastor moving around them as Jared's lips parted further and the world felt a little like it was tipping sideways.

"I give you Jared and Jensen Ackles," the Pastor announced.

A cheer went up from the small crowd and Jensen finally pulled back, forehead resting against Jared's as they both panted softly. "That was, uh, well worth waiting for," he murmured.

“Mmhmm,” Jared murmured, trying to suck in slow breaths to calm down. He’d really told himself he was just barely going to kiss Jensen, so he didn’t do anything too foolish in front of his family and Jensen’s friends, but it was so very easy to lose himself in Jensen’s touch and even now Jared couldn’t help brushing their lips together once, twice.

“We’re married,” Jared whispered then laughed, sliding his arms around Jensen to draw him in for a hug. “I can’t believe it.”

Jensen rocked them back and forth, arms vice-tight around his husband. "Yes, Mr. Ackles, we are." He laughed into Jared's hair and pulled back to kiss the man's cheek, his jaw and then the corner of his mouth. "How long do you think we have to stay before we can sneak away?"

He saw Jared's eyes darken and licked his lips. The thought of finally having Jared all to himself was nearly _killing_ Jensen; the reception suddenly felt like it would last forever.

“I was going to ask the same thing,” Jared admitted with a soft laugh, biting down on his lip as he considered the man before him. _His husband_. “After all, you’re the one who knows what’s going to happen now, I’m just going along for the ride.”

“Reception, drinks, food,” Jensen laughed and picked Jared up to swing him around quickly before setting him back down. “We’re married. You’re mine,” he whispered against Jared’s ear.

The feel of the man’s warm breath on his skin caused Jared to shudder and he closed his eyes, leaning hard against Jensen. “Yours,” he whispered and turned so their lips brushed together once more. “Come on, I want to meet your friends.” Jared stepped back and took Jensen’s hand, grinning at him as their fingers thread together.

Jensen led Jared down the Gazebo steps and they were swallowed up by well-wishers. The entire time they were greeting people though, Jensen refused to let go of Jared’s hand. Now that he _had_ his husband he wasn’t _ever_ letting him go.

-=-=-=-

In Jared’s opinion, the reception lasted far too long. Sure the food was delicious, and all of Jensen’s friends were really nice, and really everyone was out the door by ten thirty, but Jared just wanted Jensen all to himself. His new husband had gone above and beyond Jared’s expectations, serving some of his favorite things to eat - though Jared didn’t remember telling him - and not even minding when Jared stepped on his toes a couple times as they danced.

The entire thing was beautiful, with the blues and silvers and one of the coolest looking cakes Jared had ever seen. Jared was still maybe a little in awe about the whole thing, having little moments where reality hit him - like when he danced with his mom and she said how grown up he looked and how she couldn’t believe her little boy was married.

More than anything though, Jared was looking forward to being alone with Jensen, and when they finally walked the last guest to the door and said good night, Jared felt the sharp spark of nerves like a mini explosion in the pit of his stomach. He was a few steps back as Jensen finished talking to his friend and hugged her goodbye.

Jared’s gaze swept appreciatively down Jensen’s body, marveling for the millionth time that night that this man was his husband. Jensen had such a nice build, the tux highlighting each curve of muscle, and Jared’s gaze lingered on his husband’s ass until Jensen turned and he looked up quickly.

“Hi,” Jared whispered, hands sliding in his pockets as he rocked forward onto his toes then back onto his heels. “Looks like we’re finally alone.”

"Were you just looking at my ass Jared Ackles?" Jensen got a little thrill every time he got to call Jared by his new name. Locking the door, Jensen armed the alarm panel and turned to lean back against the door. "All locked in now. Just you and me," Jensen said softly.

“I was maybe looking at your ass,” Jared said softly, wetting his lips and pulling his hands free from his pockets. In such a big house, it seemed like it was impossible to say whether they were really alone or not - Jared thought it would take some time before that thought didn’t freak him out when he was alone - but Jensen didn’t need to hear his crazy thoughts.

“So, I never got any sort of tour. Maybe you want to show me around?” He held his hand out; smiling over at Jensen, knowing it would only be so long until Jensen caved to the desire to be closer to him. Jensen seemed to be very into the idea of being as close as possible, and Jared really didn’t mind that.

"The whole place? It'll take a while." Jensen pushed off the door and strolled over to Jared and threaded their fingers together. "We could just start with upstairs tonight; I have a huge TV in my room and a hot tub. If you feel like a soak. I had your stuff taken to my room - _our_ room. I hope that's still okay."

“Yeah, that’s really okay.” Jared pulled Jensen into him and dipped down, letting his lips linger over Jensen’s. “Maybe you could show me around the entire place tomorrow, or after the camping. I think I’d like to just go to our room now.” His hand slipped under Jensen’s suit coat, sliding across the smooth material of Jensen’s vest.

Groaning, Jensen moved backwards until Jared hand no choice but to follow along at the tug of his hand. "Let's go, I ... yeah. Bedrooms, upstairs. I said that." Jensen laughed softly and took pulled Jared toward the bottom step. "Have I told you today how gorgeous you are?"

“Yes, maybe, though I have to admit most of what’s been said today is kind of a blur in my mind.” Jared shrugged, smiling at Jensen as the man led him up the grand staircase. “You look breathtaking. And, this house, god Jensen, it’s huge. I’ll never learn my way around it. How did you live here so long on your own? It must have been very lonely.” Jared frowned slightly at the idea of his husband being lonely; he was going to make sure that never happened again.

Jensen shrugged as they moved up the stairs slowly. "There are some staff, you'll get to know them when we come back. Want to know something?"

“Yes of course.” Jared nodded, his gaze sweeping over the second floor as they reached the top of the stairs. He was nervous about what was to come but he trusted Jensen, and really, his excitement was starting to outweigh the nerves.

"I was never lonely here until after that day we went for coffee. After listening to you all day, your laugh, seeing you smile. I came back here and it just felt so quiet... and lonely. Now- I don't ever have to feel that way again." Jensen smiled slightly as he glanced up at Jared out of the corner of his eye.

“No, you’ll never feel that way again,” Jared murmured, pulling Jensen to a stop and tugging him in so their lips could meet. “I love you Jen, so much more than I thought I would,” he breathed into the kiss, hand sliding back up into Jensen’s hair. “I’ve been waiting for tonight for a while now.”

"Yeah? I couldn't tell," Jensen murmured. When Jared laughed softly, Jensen's lips moved down his husband's jaw until he could suck gently at the skin just below the man's ear. Jared trembled slightly in his arms and Jensen flicked his tongue across the hot skin before pulling back slowly. "Wanna see our room?"

“Yeah,” Jared whispered, eyes fluttering closed as he rode out the dizzying wave of pleasure. He’d never felt the sudden slam of desire like that and even though Jensen’s lips had already moved off his skin, Jared was still reeling. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Jensen, small smile on his lips. “That might have been a spot.”

Laughing softly, Jensen pulled his husband towards the closest door. “I’ll remember that for later. You taste good.” Jensen licked his lips and pushed the bedroom door open. “Welcome home.”

The room was nothing like Jared expected, as if Jensen had paid to have it redone recently. The furniture looked sleek and modern, the bed easily the biggest one Jared had ever seen and face a wall made up entirely of windows and overlooking the lake. Jared could see the moon’s glassy reflection on the water. There was even a couch and a big screen TV and almost an entire wall of books and movies.

An open area to the side led to the giant bathtub Jensen had spoken of and Jared could see through to the other side of the bathroom where clothes were hanging in a walk-in closet that looked almost as big as Jared’s room as home. As Jared slowly gazed around the room his eyes landed on his bags and he smiled, finding the familiarity comforting.

“God, this place is insane,” Jared finally said, walking to his bags to slip off his shoes then shrugging off the suit coat, still gazing around in awe. “I bet that view is amazing at sunset. And man, it looks like both of us could fit in that tub. Did you design it all?”

"I did, for us - it's all new. Haven't even slept in here yet." Jensen smiled shyly and ran his hand through his hair. "There's a lock on the door. I thought you might feel more comfortable with a place that we could shut ourselves away in." Jared's eyes were wide and sparkling and Jensen moved a little closer.

“Where have you been sleeping? And how did you know I’d want to room with you?” Jared grinned over at Jensen, sliding his way and slipping his hands under the coat, pushing it slowly over Jensen’s shoulders. “Did you do this just hoping I would?”

"I had a feelin', I mean, you do - right?" Jensen let his coat slip off his shoulders and reached up with shaking fingers to unbutton Jared's vest. "You said you wanted to sleep here, with me." When the vest was undone Jensen pushed it off Jared's shoulders and ran both hands up the front of the crisp, white shirt.

“I do, always.” Jared nodded and wet his lips, already familiar heat crawling up through him. “One of these days I’ll make you really believe me when I say I want this, and you. Like, really want it. Like if you’d never made the contract and I just happen to meet you on the street, I’d probably fall for you then too.”

Jensen breath hitched slightly and he smiled crookedly. "Good, and I _do_ believe you. Do you _see_ your bags here? I had them brought up as soon as you arrived." While he spoke his fingers slipped down to Jared's tie, pulling the knot loose and then sliding the silk tie off slowly.

There was already a flush on Jared's neck and Jensen leaned in to drag his lips down the front of the man's throat. Jared's hands hovered a moment settled on Jensen's hips and it made him moan softly. "I want you," he murmured against Jared's hot skin.

“Oh god,” Jared whispered, head tipping back as Jensen’s lips stole the air from his lungs. His heart was racing, from the touch and the nerves. “How do you want me?” He asked breathlessly, sliding his hands up enough to begin pulling Jensen’s tucked in shirt free from his pants.

Each button on Jared's shirt that popped free made Jensen's heart beat a little faster. When he could finally push his hands in to the front of shirt he bit down hard on his bottom lip. Jared's skin was smooth, hot; his young body muscular and slim. "I want to touch all of you, make you feel as crazy as I feel right now."

He reached up to smooth Jared's hair back from his face and then his hands dropped to the shirt to pull it loose and slide it off Jared's shoulders. Running his hands down Jared's left arm he stopped at the sleeve to unbutton the cuff then leaned down to kiss Jared's ring finger. "You like your ring?"

Jared was already so painfully hard it seemed absurd. Like all of Jensen’s little touches were just piling up in his mind and making his body spin out of control. He was swaying slightly in spot, feeling a little punch drunk from the thick waves of desire. “Yes,” he finally managed to breath, turning to run his nose through Jensen’s hair. “Was admiring it over dinner. It reminds me of you, weirdly enough.”

Slipping his hands up under the back of Jensen’s shirt, Jared tried to push under the vest and work his way along the skin. His lips parted in a gasp when Jensen’s thumb rolled softly across his nipple and he arched into the touch. “Jen, I- god, can you tell how turned on I am?”

Turning them slowly, Jensen walked Jared backwards until he bumped into the end of the huge bed. Pressing on his husband's shoulders, Jensen lowered him down onto the bed then kneeled down in front of him. "I can tell. Believe me," Jensen murmured.

He freed the remaining button on Jared's other cuff and kneeled up higher to ease the shirt off. It was a few moments before Jensen could stop looking at Jared's body; his creamy flesh was gorgeous in the moonlight streaming through the windows and Jensen ran his fingers down the middle of his chest. He pushed closer until he was in between Jared's legs and could slide his arms around his husband’s body. Their lips brushed together and Jensen's licked along Jared's bottom lip.

“You can touch me, however you want,” Jensen murmured before slanting his mouth over Jared’s and slipping his tongue into the sweet heat of his husband’s mouth.

Moaning into the kiss - Jared felt like he’d been waiting _forever_ for the touch to properly deepen as he wanted - his hands slid around the front of Jensen’s chest until he could unlatch the vest and push it back. His hands shook just slightly as he worked up the row of buttons, wanting Jensen’s chest just as bare.

He had to remind himself about the cuffs and hastily unfastened both before he managed to push the shirt and vest off his husband’s body. Jared sucked Jensen’s tongue hard into his mouth, his hands smoothing down the hard, and warmth of Jensen’s chest. It wasn’t until his finger tips brushed over the front of the man’s dress slacks - feeling the heat of his arousal - that Jared pulled back from the kiss.

“God, you’re driving me crazy,” Jared panted softly, thumb sliding over the button on Jensen’s slacks.

Jensen stared into Jared's eyes, head tilted slightly as he slid his hands up his husband's thighs. The ring of color in Jared's eyes had all but given way to the darkness of desire and Jensen had to take a few deep breaths just to convince himself everything was real.

Letting his thumbs slide over the hard line in Jared's pants, Jensen ran his finger along the waist band before flicking the button loose and dragging the zipper down slowly. "Touch me," he growled before leaning in to force his tongue past Jared's lips.

Jared moaned around Jensen’s tongue, trying not to work his hips up too desperately into Jensen’s ghosting fingers. His body was reeling with the suggestion of touch and it took a few minutes to get his hands to work well enough to get the button undone on Jensen’s pants, the zipper following down moments later.

He thought back to a couple weeks before, talking with Jensen on the phone, listening to him talk about all the things he wanted, and how Jensen wasn’t going to touch himself until Jared was part of the equation too. He wondered how desperate Jensen was for it; maybe he wanted it as badly as Jared did - which almost seemed impossible.

When Jensen’s pants slid off his hips Jared shuddered, the backs of his fingers moving over the hard line of arousal he could feel straining Jensen’s jersey briefs. He gasped into the kiss before Jensen’s tongue was moving forward again and Jared twisted his wrist, tucking under the cotton and curling his fingers around Jensen’s cock. The flesh was hotter than anything Jared had ever touched, burning into his palm, and Jared moaned louder.

Jensen's breath stuttered, his hips jerked forward and he shoved Jared back on the bed. He couldn't take it anymore. Fumbling with Jared's pants, Jensen curled his fingers over the waist band of briefs and pulls everything down slowly. As soon as Jared's cock popped free of the material Jensen's leaned down to drag his tongue from the base to the tip in one long motion.

“Fuck,” Jared gasped, hips jerking up into the heat of Jensen’s tongue. He’d definitely not expected that, the wet warmth soaking into him, and Jared curled his fingers into Jensen’s hair. “Oh god, Jen, that’s- _Jesus_.” If Jensen kept this up, Jared was going to lose it.

Jensen yanked the pants the rest of the way off and then stood, swaying slightly as he stared down at Jared's quivering body. "You're _so_ perfect," he murmured. Stepping out of his pants, Jensen kneeled down on the end of the bed and crawled up until he was holding himself up over Jared's body.

Lowering himself slowly Jensen moaned. Their lips met first as Jared strained up off the bed, then their hips and when their swollen shafts slid together Jared's body lurched up off the mattress and Jensen dropped down onto his husband. Jared was panting softly and Jensen pulled back slightly, smoothing his husband's hair back off his forehead and watching the pleasure work its way through Jared's body.

“I like-” Jared moaned once more as Jensen’s hips rolled down into him again. “Like, you like this. Over me.” Jared’s hands lifted to brush through Jensen’s hair, down across his shoulder. “Does it always feel like this?” He asked through a gasp and rocked his body up to meet the downward press of Jensen’s. He wanted every single thing with the man, never wanted to stop, and certainly couldn’t get enough.

"It should," Jensen said softly. His lips were back on Jared's neck and he lapped and sucked at the slightly salty skin. The heat radiating off Jared's body was intense and Jensen couldn’t help the way his hips ground down against his husband's. His free hand slid down Jared's side to find the exquisite curve of hip bone that fit so perfectly under his palm.

Jared's head fell back, his fingers still moving tirelessly over Jensen's body - his neck a long graceful curve of smooth flesh. Jensen's lips slid over every inch of Jared’s throat and jaw, his teeth marking the skin lightly, his tongue soothing away the pain.

Jared kept having these moments when it hit him - this was _Jensen_ , the weight of his body pressing Jared down into the mattress, the heat of those deliciously swollen lips sliding over his skin. It was like all those dreams he’d been having only a thousand times better because this was _real_ and he’d never felt something so body shaking.

“Jen, Jen, please-” Jared gasped, knowing he’d never be able to stop moving his hands because the heat of Jensen’s body was simply that good. He didn’t even know what he was begging for, just knew that he wanted _Jensen_ , on any way he could have him.

There was no way that Jensen was going to miss seeing Jared’s face as he was dealing with so many new sensations. Sliding to the side Jensen’s hand dragged across rough curls and then his fingers found the heat of Jared’s swollen flesh. “You’re making it hard to go slow,” Jensen murmured.

His hand moved in a slow stroke up, thumb catching the pre-come that was slick on the head of Jared’s cock. Jared moaned louder, lips struggling to form words and Jensen simply sank down to swallow all the perfect noises and moans with a rough kiss. If there was a way to do it - he wanted to make sure that every inch of Jared was _his_.

No matter how many times Jared had tried to imagine it, he’d never gotten this feeling right in his mind. Jensen’s hand moving on his skin, silky smooth, gliding and stroking and twisting and squeezing in such a perfect way Jared’s hips were almost constantly lifting from the couch. It was like Jensen already knew how to touch him, like he was made specifically for giving Jared this pleasure.

His husband’s tongue thrust roughly forward into his mouth and his hips rolled along Jared’s side, leaving a burning slide of pre-come over Jared’s skin. He was so close, could already feel his orgasm forming with the curl of his toes, and there was no way he’d be able to hold it off. So he dropped his own hand and fumbled over skin until he could grasp Jensen’s cock, trying to match stroke for stroke, his chest aching with the next moan.

Jensen let out a sound entirely too close to being a whimper. So much time thinking about Jared's hands on him, the warmth of his breath, the curves of his body - and now everything was whirling out-of-control inside Jensen. So many emotions, the sharp cut of lust as Jared's long, thin, fingers swept over his flesh.

His hips snapped forward to slide his aching cock through Jared's grip and he mouthed his way along Jared's cheek to his ear. Just the very tip of Jensen's tongue flicked inside for a moment and then he whispered, "God, I love you."

For whatever the reason it was those words that toppled Jared over the edge. Jensen’s voice was a soft, almost moan against his skin and Jared groaned Jensen’s name, his hips jerking up. His entire body shook with the force of his sudden release, the splashes of come falling over his chest, and Jared’s grip on Jensen’s cock stilled as he struggled to breathe through probably the best orgasm of his life.

Jared was gorgeous. He was all lust-flushed pink flesh, his thick lashes fluttering closed as his entire body curved and rippled with pleasure. The smooth skin of Jared's hip slid against the head of Jensen's cock and it tipped him slowly over the edge into his own release. Claiming the sweet O of Jared's lips, Jensen's tongue thrust forward as his hips pressed toward his husband. He came hard; his vision dimming as his body jerked forward and slid half over Jared's body.

Jared was still riding out the daze of his release when he felt the wet heat of his husband’s release on his skin and his lips parted in a gasp, Jensen taking advantage of the moment to delve his tongue deep forward. Jared _loved_ that he had helped Jensen come too, and he still couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea that he affected such a gorgeous man that way.

“Jen,” Jared spoke into his husband’s mouth, still panting softly. “God. I love you too.” He laughed breathlessly, nose sliding slowly along Jensen’s.

Jared's breath was like warm mist and Jensen smiled weakly as his hand slid up to curl around his husband's neck. Their kisses softened, gentle sweeps of lips, Jared's tentative licks sending little waves of warmth through Jensen's body. When they finally parted slightly, Jared nestled closer instantly - as though he didn't want to be too far away.

Jensen wrapped his arm around his husband and nuzzled into his hair. "Just the beginning," he mumbled with a smile on his face.

“Mmhmm,” Jared hummed softly, his teeth digging into his lip for a long moment. “I kinda um, I didn’t mean to come so quick. Just, everything feels so good.” Jared laughed and rubbed along his eyes, shuffling a little closer. “We can do more stuff tonight right?”

"Pretty much any time you want, any _thing_ you want." Jensen laughed softly and settled back against the pillow. "It's mean to feel good - I'm _glad_ \- you... you really have no idea how hot you are, do you." Shaking his head he laughed again and pressed his palms flat to Jared's back.

"One thing though, we should hop in the tub - get you all soapy and clean," he murmured. The idea of Jared all slippery and wet made Jensen's cock twitch and he groaned.

“Yeah? That sounds really good.” Jared had actually considered suggesting that as well and he was so glad Jensen had. The idea of relaxing with him in the tub sounded amazing. “I’m very glad we’re married,” Jared whispered, brushing his lips over Jensen’s.

“I’m pretty glad myself.” Jensen laughed when Jared looked a little indignant. “Okay, I’m _super_ happy. Tub. You. Now.” Tousling Jared’s mop of hair, Jensen growled softly and bit at Jared’s neck. “Move it, mister.”

Groaning, Jared rolled over Jensen, pinning him to the bed and grinning down at him. “Play nice now husband, remember, I’m younger and can so kick your ass.” Jared laughed and dipped down to kiss Jensen _hard_ before pushing back and rolling off the bed.

He landed on both feet and took off for the tub tucked in the giant bathroom across the room. There was still a laugh bubbling on his lips as he stooped down and twisted the knobs to start filling the huge tub. He glanced over his shoulder, grinning at the naked form of his husband making his way over.

“You should be nice, y’know. Don’t forget that tomorrow we head out on the horses, what if you can’t find your way back.” Jensen’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, stopping besides Jared to trail his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Then I think you’d be quite lonely and you’d have to spend all this money to try and get another husband but he’d never be as amazing as me so you’d just be sad and lonely in your giant bath tub.” Jared sighed dramatic and grinned when Jensen turned to eye him, brows lifted. “And your Christian.”

“He’s not my Christian,” Jensen muttered. Sitting down on the edge of the tub he tested the temperature of the water with one foot then dropped the other in. “Christian is the only person I’ve ever really been able to trust, well, until now.”

Jared dropped down to sit beside Jensen, sliding into the tub a moment later. “Have you known him your whole life? Or has he just been around for some of the big decisions?” Meeting his husband’s gaze, Jared shrugged. “Well I figured, if you really, truly trust him, there’s got to be a really good reason because you’re kind of a millionaire or something right? And it’s gotta be hard to have good friends.”

"We were friends as children. Christian's father worked for my father - but his father died of a heart attack when Christian was very young. When I took over the company I fired Christian." Jensen smirked at the surprised look on Jared's face. "Of course, first I gave him what I thought his father was owed in company shares."

Pushing off the edge of the sunken tub, Jensen slipped down into the water and eyed Jared. "He's not beholden to me for anything, I can trust him - he trusts me. That kind of thing. Same with you."

“But he still does a lot of stuff for you right? I mean, for a while I thought he was your personal assistant or something.” Jared shifted along the edge of the tub, not sure how they were going to be sitting. He didn’t know if he should sit with Jensen between his legs because he was taller or if he should sit between Jensen’s because that was truly where he wanted to be.

"He does. I wouldn't call him an assistant, more of a right hand really. Kind of runs his own company and just has one guy to take care of, and that's me." Jensen smiled and held his hand out then tugged Jared through the water and pulled him back between his legs. "Comfortable?"

“Very, I didn’t know where to sit,” Jared murmured, smiling as he sank back against Jensen, grabbing the man’s hand and dragging it around his middle. His head fell to Jensen’s shoulder, turning to press his lips against the skin. “So I’ve been thinking about it, and maybe it’s not a good idea but, maybe I could work at the company? I probably wouldn’t have any good ideas or anything, I don’t know what I’d do, but I’d like to learn.”

Jensen reached out for the soap and slid the bar across Jared’s chest slowly. “What were you going to do when you finished school before … me? College or something?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought about it honestly. I guess I assumed I’d go to college but only because that’s just the thing you do. I hadn’t really thought about what I’d major in, I don’t really have any strong drive in any particular direction.” Jared arched up into Jensen’s touch, breathing in slowly as heat and desire once more flared up in him. “Should I go to school?”

“That’s the thing, Jared. You can do whatever you want to do.” Jensen’s lathered up the soap between his hands and then smoothed it over Jared’s neck and shoulders. “We didn’t sign an agreement - remind me to tell you about _that_ argument with Danneel someday - so if you walk away from me tomorrow, half of everything is yours.” He pressed his lips to the curls of damp hair sticking to Jared’s cheek.

“What?” Jared sat up and twisted around, eyes wide as he stared at Jensen. “Seriously? You didn’t make something like that? But, what if- I could have been leading you on or something! I could have like, just pretended to like you just to get your money.” Jared was shocked that Jensen already had that much trust in him, before he’d really even known Jared. His lips twitched in a smile, head shaking in disbelief. “When did you decide not to do one?”

Jensen dropped his gaze and watched as beads of water trickled down Jared's chest. "After we met for coffee. I- well, I knew you were everything that I had hoped and I didn't want to ever question why you were with me. If all you wanted was money you'd be gone anyway, right? I knew you weren't going to do that - I can't even explain it."

“Wow.” Jared smiled softly at his husband, leaning in to gently brush their lips together. “Danneel must have called you insane.” He laughed quietly at the thought, sinking back against Jensen once more. It made him feel all strange and _warm_ knowing that Jensen had known so quickly that they could be something amazing together. “Anyway, random tangent. The point is, I don’t _know_ what I want to do.”

“So, you take as much time as you need to just _experience_ things. Doesn’t that sound like it will be great?” Jensen’s hand smoothed straight across Jared’s chest, the pad of his finger circling the small bud of flesh that rose almost instantly under his touch. “You could travel, go to school, take classes, learn a craft, and ride Cooper every day... whatever you want.”

“You don’t want me to work with you?” Jared asked curiously, laying his hands on Jensen’s thighs. “We could, you know, have some epic partnership.” Jared scrunched his face up and shrugged. “Or not. Anyway, don’t want to travel without you. I guess I’ll just think about things, try and figure out... something.” Jared closed his eyes, deciding it was better not to think about his future right then, the warmth of Jensen’s body was much more comforting.

"Well, I've been thinking about making some changes. I'd like to spend some more time away from the company - unless you'd rather not see very much of me." Jensen's hands grazed down Jared's chest and over his belly. "What do you think?"

“I’d rather see you as much as possible.” Jared arched up into the touch, biting down on his lip as he moaned. “What kind of changes?” He finally asked when his body had settled back on the man’s chest once more.

"Just less time at the office. Things are running quite smoothly - they don't really need me. I mean, you and I should get to know each other, right? Learn things ..." Jensen's hands slide down to curve over Jared's hips, his thumbs dragged along the furrow at the top of each leg. "We could travel together, shop, hell, I don't know. Do you have any, uh, things you want to do?"

“Traveling, I want to do that with you.” Jared let his head fall back to Jensen’s shoulder, his breath growing shallower as heat curled through him and his body began to respond once more. “All over the world you know? Have you been to a lot of places?”

"I have, I've been lucky. But traveling to places with someone who's never been there before - that's sometimes as good as the first time." As the water swirled, Jared's body floated slightly, his skin slick and smooth against Jensen's. "Turn the taps off," Jensen murmured.

“Okay,” Jared whispered and had to force himself up, quickly turning at the knobs then hurrying back to sink against Jensen’s body. He was kind of addicted to each hard line and the way Jensen’s arms automatically slid around him. “Do you have one place above all the others you’d want to take me?” Really? Jared just wanted to keep Jensen talking. He loved the deep murmur so close to his ear.

Humming, Jensen tightened his arms across Jared's chest and held him tightly. His lips brushed the top curl of Jared's ear and he smiled. "I'd like to drive across the country with you, find the best milkshake. Remember? You promised you'd take me to get one."

“Mm,” Jared moaned softly and tilted his head to the side, teeth scraping over his lip. “Pretty sure I promised you a milkshake from a drive through. But we could find the best one while driving across the country too.” Jared rocked his ass slowly back against Jensen, lips parting in a soft gasp. “Jen, we leaving early tomorrow?”

"It's entirely up to us when we leave." Jensen smiled and traced his tongue down the back of Jared's ear. "Is that a spot too?"

A deep moan fell from Jared, his fingers gripping Jensen’s thighs as his hips rolled once more. “Y-yeah, must be. God.” His nails scraped over Jensen’s skin and he laughed - the noise shuddering and soft. “This is kind of amazing.”

"The tub?" Jensen caught Jared's ear lobe in his teeth and tugged gently. It was just the slightest move that let him brush his fingers over Jared's swelling shaft. "Had it brought in especially for us, you know," _another nip just under Jared's ear_ , "for two."

Every roll of Jared’s hips sent him grinding back against Jensen then brushing up into the heat of his fingers and that coupled with Jensen’s deep voice and soft glide of teeth, was driving him insane. His cock was full and hard once more, his chest shaking with each breath. “Yeah, the tub, you. Mostly you. God, see how you’ve already affected me?”

Jensen's fingers slid lower until he could cup Jared's balls and squeeze slightly. If Jared's body kept sliding against him like that, Jensen was going to lose his mind. Slippery and lithe body and hot swirling water; Jensen's cheeks were burning and his heart was thumping hard and fast. "You feel so good, I can't even think."

“Thinking’s overrated,” Jared mumbled then twisted suddenly in Jensen’s arms. It was surprisingly easy to tug the man back from the wall enough that his legs could slide easily around Jensen’s waist. His arms curled over Jensen’s shoulders, hand sliding up through the softly curling locks at the back of his husband’s neck before he pressed forward. His mouth slanted over Jensen’s, a moan already falling from him as the motion brought their cocks sliding together.

"We done talking for a while?" Jensen slid his hands under his husband's ass and shifted him higher, letting him slid down his body again. He could listen to Jared talk all night but he could also, quite happily, spend all night sliding his hands over the length of his body

“Figure we’ll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow when we’re riding. Wanna get to know your body better right now,” Jared murmured before taking Jensen’s lips once more, grinding almost shamelessly against him. He just wanted to drive Jensen crazy to the point where he snapped and _took_ what he wanted. Jared was pretty sure he was going to enjoy this whole, honeymoon phase thing.

"J-Jared." The name slipped past Jensen's lips like a soft prayer. "We have lots of time, you don't have- we don't-" The moan and slipped past his lips next was loud and betrayed _exactly_ how much he wanted his husband. Jared's hands moved over his back, his shoulders, fingers tangling in his hair and Jensen was panting softly against his husband's lips.

“I know we have time,” Jared managed to pant softly after a few minutes, body rolling in slow circles against Jensen’s. “Doesn’t mean I want you less,” he whispered against his husband’s mouth then snaked his tongue forward, tracing the plump swollen curves of Jensen’s mouth.

"Time," Jensen managed to get out. After barely a touch from Jared's tongue he caved and slammed his mouth over his husbands. His hand slid up into that mop of hair and he gripped tightly so he could turn Jared's head exactly how he wanted it. The kiss was rough, hard and full of unspoken feeling and _future_. When Jensen pulled away he was almost gasping for air and smiled crookedly at his husband.

"Not tonight, not everything tonight," he whispered. "We have nothing but time, Jared." Jensen's hand swept the wet strands of hair back off his husband's forehead. "There are a lot of things I can show you... or you know, you could just... explore." Jensen shrugged and peered at Jared from under his lashes.

Jared’s face scrunched up slightly but he was still smiling, fingers trailing over his husband’s collarbone. “If you don’t fuck me tonight does it mean I’m still a virgin?” He barely suppressed a shudder at the words, because saying it out loud was kind of enough to make his heart race - if it wasn’t already.

“I suppose it does - although - it’s not for lack of trying...” Jensen laughed softly and closed his eyes. “I have a feeling it won’t be for long if you get your way. Which, I suspect you’ll get a lot.” Blinking his eyes open Jensen leaned his head back and stared at Jared. Lifting his hand he traced a line from one mole to another, then along Jared’s bottom lip.

“And if you had your way? How long would you want us to wait?” Jared’s tongue flickered out, sliding across Jensen’s finger. He was basically sitting on his husband’s lap and it was really a position he could get used to.

If Jensen were completely honest with himself - he didn't want to wait at all. But there was something to be said for teasing his husband. Blowing out a long breath Jensen laughed weakly as Jared's tongue slipped around his finger. "Not very fucking long," he said.

Biting down on his lip, Jared dragged his fingers down Jensen’s chest, slowly gliding around each nipple. “So, excluding you fucking me, I can have whatever else I want?” There were options, Jared knew, but it would take some real thinking to figure out what he wanted _most_.

“Uh huh,” Jensen mumbled. His hips were already circling slowly, pressing up against Jared’s ass. “Anything you want,” he whispered.

“Okay.” Jared grinned and pushed up, climbing out of the tub and snagging a towel. He rubbed it quickly over his skin, looking up after a few moments at his husband who was still watching him. “Well? Whatcha waiting for? I’m not gonna suck your cock underwater.”

“Jesuschrist,” Jensen muttered under his breath. “Not very fucking long at all,” he murmured as he grabbed the towel and yanked it away from Jared.

There was still a smirk on Jared’s lips as he all but dragged his new husband back into their bedroom. He had a pretty good feeling it would be well into the afternoon before they started their camping expedition, and that really didn’t bother him all that much.

-=-=-=-


End file.
